Shinigami Troubles
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Kehidupan Len berubah drastis saat dirinya diberikan sebuah misi untuk mengambil jiwa seorang gadis bernama Kamine Rin. Namun yang ia lakukan justru mengubah sang gadis menjadi shinigami! Ch 7: Escape. Reverse Harem. Request Go Minami Hikari Bi. "Disini kau tidak aman, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu."/ "T-Tunggu! A-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu atau apa… A-Aku hanya—"
1. Prolog

**-****Shinigami Troubles****-**

***Prolog***

***Request Go Minami Hikari Bi***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, Sci-fi, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Crime**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, Reverse Harem, alur lambat/cepat, slight RinLui dan RinPiko, vampire!Lui, shinigami!Piko**

**Summary:****Kehidupan Len berubah drastis saat dirinya diberikan sebuah misi untuk mengambil jiwa seorang gadis bernama Kamine Rin. Namun yang ia lakukan justru mengubah sang gadis menjadi shinigami!**

_Huh? Aku... dimana?_

"Cepat nyalakan lampunya! Ada apa ini?! Sial!"

_Suara seseorang...? Mengapa... tubuhku terasa begitu ringan?_

Anak berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Namun segera membelalakan matanya ketika melihat wajah seseorang tepat di atas dirinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut _golden blonde_ dan berumur dua puluhan sedang menggendongnya ala _bridal style_—karena tubuhnya yang kecil lebih mudah dibawa seperti itu.

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah, pemuda itu tampak menggendongnya sambil berlari kencang. Tak lama kemudian, mimik wajah sang anak dipenuhi oleh rasa takut.

"A... a... a-apa yang..." Pemuda yang melihat sang anak terbangun dan tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Jangan takut. Aku takkan menjadikanmu bahan percobaan atau meng-eksperimenmu seperti apa yang para ilmuwan gila itu lakukan. Kau Kagamine Len, kan?" Anak lelaki yang ternyata bernama Kagamine Len tersebut mengangguk ragu.

"Tenang saja, kau akan segera masuk ke dalam hidup yang lebih baik. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan mengurusmu."

Len terlihat kebinggungan dengan ucapannya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak begitu memikirkannya dan mulai mengaduk memorinya.

Sebelum ini, ia sedang berada di taman bermain ayunan sendirian—ah, Len memang tidak memiliki teman akibat perilakunya yang bisa dibilang cukup kasar. Lalu ia pulang ke rumahnya ketika melihat asap mengepul di atas rumah seseorang.

Namun ia terlihat terkejut karena ternyata rumahnya lah yang terbakar oleh sang api. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mencari ayah dan ibunya dan mencoba berlari masuk ke dalam sang api.

Namun gerakannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang kemudian mendekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan dan saat itulah, Len merasa semua pandangannya memburam dan berakhir menjadi gelap.

"Tunggu dulu... dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san...? Dan siapa ji-san ini...?" Len membatin dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang paman. Ia mengaduk memorinya sekali lagi lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda berambut _golden blonde_ seperti ini. Siapa dia? Dan apa yang akan ia lakukan padanya? Astaga. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang para ilmuwan gila itu inginkan darinya, dan kini ada seseorang yang datang untuk melakukan hal yang entah-apa-ia-tidak-tahu padanya?

Sementara Len masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, pemuda berambut _golden blonde_ itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah (lebih tepatnya _mansion_) yang berada cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Seperti terisolir sendiri entah karena apa.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap sang pemuda yang menyadarkan Len. Ia pun menurunkan Len dan Len pun berdiri sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Tempat ini... sangat asing baginya.

"Len, ayo kemari." Len mengangguk pelan dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang pemuda masuk ke dalam _mansion_ besar tersebut. Pemuda itu membawa kunci _mansion_, jadi Len simpulkan bahwa _mansion_ tersebut merupakan tempat tinggalnya.

Pemuda itu kembali menutup pintu _mansion_ setelah Len masuk dan menguncinya kembali. Len hanya menatapnya kebinggungan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Entah mengapa, dirinya merasa bahwa ia mulai dapat mempercayai sang pemuda.

Mereka berdua pun terus berjalan. Masuk ke dalam koridor-koridor dalam _mansion_, menaikki tangga, dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat kayu.

Pria tersebut langsung saja membukanya tanpa mengetuk. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Sepertinya itu merupakan kamar sang pemuda dengan istrinya karena Len melihat seorang wanita di dalamnya. Wanita itu langsung melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jadi, dia ya?" tanyanya. Pemuda yang berada di sebelah Len mengangguk pelan.

"Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Leon," komentar sang wanita berambut _golden blonde_ tersebut. Len terlihat tidak suka ketika wanita berumur dua puluhan itu datang dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan erat karena gemas.

Dengan cepat, Len langsung melepaskan diri dan bersembunyi dibalik sofa terdekat. Wanita itu terkikik kecil melihat Len yang begitu curiga.

"Tenang saja, Len-kun. Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal bersama kami." Len memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah sang wanita.

"Oh! Kami belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Akita Neru," ucap sang wanita sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk pemuda yang menggendongnya tadi, "Sedangkan lelaki itu Akita Nero."

Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum ramah, walaupun ada sedikit rasa prihatin terpancar disana, "Mulai sekarang, kami akan menjadi Kaa-san dan Tou-san barumu."

.

**Akhirnya prolognya jadi juga... semoga saja hasilnya memuaskan... Ini kayaknya pertama kalinya saya membuat reverse harem ya. Biasanya membuat fict yang equal dua couple tapi ribet hubungannya ._.**

**Maaf kalau ada banyak salah dan sebagainya ya, lanjutannya tidak tahu kapan (saya tak bisa menjanjikan kalau akan jadi cepat ._.)**

**Sekian, ****_jaa ne_****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lokasi: Jepang, Tokyo (dunia manusia).**

**Waktu: 10:00**

.

.

.

_[00: 03]_

_[00: 02]_

_[00: 01]_

_BUUUMMM!_

Suara ledakan keras pun terdengar sampai ke taman tempat dimana gadis berambut _honeyblonde_berumur empat belasan itu duduk memerhatikan. Dari tempat tersebut, tampak pecahan kaca berserakan beserta bangunan yang remuk dan hancurkarena ulahnya.

Ia pun memperhatikan mobil-mobil polisi yang berjalan di depan taman dengan kecang—melewatinya. Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri.

Ia mengenakan _dress_ tipe gothic lolita berwarna hitam dengan renda-renda putih di berbagai ujungnya. Terdapat juga pita besar berwarna hitam di lehernya. Selain itu, sebuah pita berwarna senada bertengger manis di atas kepalanya.

Sepatu yang ia kenakan berupa sepatu _boots_ dengan berbagai pernak pernik dan pita. Sedangkan di pelukannya terdapat sebuah boneka kelinci imut berwarna putih dan pink yang memiliki mata terbuat dari kancing besar berwarna hitam.

Namun jangan salah sangka, di dalam boneka tersebut terdapat sebuah dinamit yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Gadis itu pun tenyuman miris. "Pembalasan untukmu Miku. Kau telah mengambil semuanya dariku. Lenka-nee, Kaa-san, Tou-san, kehidupan normalku, dan semua temanku."

**-****Shinigami Troubles****-**

***Ch 1: Len's Present Life, The Mission, and Rin's Life***

***Request Go Minami Hikari Bi***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, Sci-fi, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Crime**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, Reverse Harem, alur lambat/cepat, slight RinLui dan RinPiko, vampire!Lui, shinigami!Piko, ide sebagian dari Go Minami Hikari Bi**

**Summary:****Kehidupan Len berubah drastis saat dirinya diberikan sebuah misi untuk mengambil jiwa seorang gadis bernama Kamine Rin. Namun yang ia lakukan justru mengubah sang gadis menjadi shinigami!**

**Lokasi: Vivione, Mansion Akita (dunia supernatural).**

**Waktu: 06:29**

.

.

.

_Kringgg!_

Len mengerjapkan iris biru safirnya berulang-ulang untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu kamar yang menyala dengan terangnya. Setelah itu, iapun mengambil posisi duduk.

Rambutnya masih tampak belum disisir, sedangkan ia masih mengenakan baju piyama. Len menggapai ke meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan tangannya menekan tombol di jam digital yang selalu ia letakkan di samping tempat tidurnya.

06:30

Len menguap sejenak namun tetap meyakinkan dirinya untuk terjaga. Ia pun melipat selimut dan merapikan bantal guling yang ia pakai tadi malam. Lalu setelah selesai, ia pun mengambil pakaian untuk mandi dari dalam lemari.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Tou-san," ucap Len kepada ayah 'angkat'-nya—Akita Nero—yang sedang membaca koran. Nero pun menoleh ke arah sang anak dan tersenyum. "_Ohayou mo_."

Tiba-tiba saja Neru masuk ke dalam ruang tamu sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi roti panggang. Nero dan Len yang melihatnya pun langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan duduk di meja makan.

"_Ohayou_, Kaa-san." Neru mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, "_Ohayou_, Len."

Kehidupan Len kini jauh lebih baik daripada dahulu. Para ilmuwan berusaha mencari kehadiran Len kesana kemari, namun mereka tak menemukan apapun karena Neru dan Nero memutuskan untuk mengganti marga Len menjadi Akita.

Dengan begitu, para ilmuwan akan kesulitan melacaknya. Mengenai rupa, Len sudah banyak berubah, sehingga Neru dan Nero memperbolehkan Len memulai sekolah saat ia SMP (sebelumnya ia _homeschooling_ oleh Neru dan Nero sendiri). Mengenai sifatnya, ia masih saja sama seperti dulu.

Dan Len akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Nero dan Neru dengan panggilan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, walaupun susah. Entah mengapa Len saat kecil tidak dapat mempercayai Neru sehingga ia memerlukan waktu tiga tahun sebelum memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Kaa-san'.

Nero? Anak lelaki tersebut kelihatannya cepat akrab dengannya. Dan bagi Len, Nero memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan ayah kandungnya di berbagai sisi. Sehingga Len hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa bulan untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Tou-san'.

"Jadi, hari ini kau akan , Len?" tanya Neru. Len mengangguk sambil mengambil sebuah roti panggang.

"Iwya, tapi katwanya swusah." Len mengatakannya sambil mengunyah roti. Nero sendiri hanya diam mendengarkan, sedangkan Neru ber-oh ria.

Neru dan Nero merupakan seorang _shinigami_. _Shinigami_ adalah salah satu dari dua species yang tinggal di dunia supernatural (species lainnya adalah _vampire_).

Sedangkan para ilmuwan merupakan _shinigami_ yang memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan tugas mereka seperti biasa (mereka lebih memilih meneliti daripada mengambil jiwa-jiwa).

Len sendiri jugalah seorang _shinigami_, dan karenanya Neru dan Nero memutuskan untuk memasukkan Len ke dalam sebuah sekolah khusus para _shinigami_ (Shinigawa High School).

Mengenai misi, para _shinigami_ baru diperkenankan untuk melaksanakan misi mengenai pencabutan jiwa saat mereka menginjak masa SMA. Karena itulah, ini merupakan misi pertama Len.

"Semangat ya, Kaa-san akan mendukungmu." Neru meninju tangan kanannya ke udara—memberi semangat pada Len. Len mengangguk –masih dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Uwm!"

.

.

.

"Ini misi pencabutan nyawa pertama kalian." Luna-sensei pun menggunakan sihirnya dan dalam sekejab sebuah lembaran berdiri melayang di depan para murid yang sedang duduk manis di bangku masing-masing.

"Para guru memilihnya _random_, jadi tak ada yang namanya tidak adil. Jiwa yang kalian ambil harus dikumpulkan lusa. Dan ingat, jangan terburu-buru mengambil jiwanya." Sekali lagi Luna-sensei memperingatkan.

Len pun mengambil lembaran kertas yang melayang di hadapannya dan membaca nama yang tertera disana. Kamine Rin. Ia pun menoleh ke bagian sudut kanan atas dimana foto gadis itu terpajang.

Wajahnya kecil, seperti boneka. Apalagi ditambah kedua manik matanya yang besar. Selain itu, ia tampak tersenyum di foto dan hal tersebut menambah kesan manis dalam pendapat Len.

"Kelihatannya sih takkan sulit..." Len membatin lalu meletakkan lembaran tersebut di meja –tanpa membaca lanjutan informasi mengenai si gadis. Ia pun menoleh ke _shinigami_ lain yang berada di sebelahnya lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Hoi, Piko."

Utatane Piko, teman sebangku Len dan juga salah satu teman baik Len. Ia berambut putih dan memiliki rambut seperti 'antena' di atas kepalanya. Piko dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Len—kebinggungan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Len menyambar lembaran kertas yang tadinya sedang dibaca oleh Piko. Awalnya Piko terkejut, namun kemudian menghela nafas pasrah.

"Bukannya bilang-bilang malah langsung main sambar." Piko pun menyindir Len pelan. Len tampak tidak menggubrisnya dan sibuk meneliti target Piko. Piko yang melihatnya mendengus kesal, namun perhatiannya segera teralihkan pada lembaran kertas milik Len.

Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil lembaran yang berisi garis besar informasi mengenai Rin dan membaca nama yang tertera disana: Kamine Rin. Kemudian ia melihat foto di sebelahnya.

Cantik.

Itulah yang berada di pikirannya saat melihat foto gadis tersebut. Dan entah mengapa, ia ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh. Piko pun membaca informasi selanjutnya mengenai gadis tersebut.

_Nama: Kamine Rin_

_Umur: 14 tahun_

_Lokasi: Dunia manusia_

_Negara: Jepang_

_Kota: Tokyo_

_Sekolah: Kirayuki Academy_

_Kelas: 9-C_

_Pekerjaan: Pelajar, perancang bahan peledak, teroris_

Piko membelalakan matanya. Lehernya serasa tercekat. Teroris? Serius? Apa saja yang pernah gadis ini lakukan? Tapi melihat bahwa ia merupakan ahli rancang bahan peledak, Piko menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini pernah meledakkan/membom manik matanya pun kembali menelusuri kalimat di bawahnya.

_Teman baik: -_

_Keluarga: -_

_Rin merupakan seorang gadis yang memiliki sifat manis, kekanakan, dan polos. Namun di balik tingkahnya tersebut, ia merupakan buronan para polisi yang dicari-cari sampai sekarang karena telah membom delapan gedung (penuh dengan fasilitas mewah) milik Hatsune Corp. Pemboman terakhir ia lakukan kemarin, jam sepuluh pagi._

_Para polisi belum mengetahui bahwa Rin-lah yang membom gedung-gedung tersebut. Karena memang, susah sekali kecurigaan datang kepada seorang gadis yang terlihat begitu 'polos' di luar._

_Dan anehnya, Rin selalu membom di malam hari ketika para pekerja sudah pulang ke rumah dan tak ada orang. Seperti menghindari menyakiti orang-orang tak ini normal, ia tidak memiliki gangguan jiwa ataupun semacamnya. Sedangkan alasan mengapa ia membom gedung-gedung tersebut juga belum diketahui._

Piko langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Len yang sibuk membaca keterangan target Piko —seorang anak lelaki bernama Megpoid Gumo. Len yang merasa terganggu pun menoleh kearah Piko dengan wajah gusar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal. Piko menunjuk dan menggaris bawahi kata 'teroris' dan 'perancang bahan peledak' dengan jari telunjuknya. Len membacanya lalu terbelalak.

"Kelihatannya gadis ini jauh lebih parah daripada targetku ya, Len." Len langsung menarik lembaran kertasnya yang berada di genggaman Piko dan membaca keterangan mengenai gadis tersebut sampai selesai.

Setelah selesai, ia pun menoleh ke arah Piko dengan wajah horror. "Piko, ayo kita bertukar target!"

Piko mendelik mendengarnya.

"Enak saja," balasnya. Len menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menatap lembaran kertas miliknya. Ia tampak benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa gadis target misi pertamanya merupakan seorang teroris.

Maksudnya—saat ia melihatnya dari segi wajah, gadis itu tampak seperti gadis yang normal (sangat normal malah). Terlebih lagi, ia terlihat seperti gadis polos yang sangat ceria.

Piko menepuk punggung Len beberapa kali dengan wajah prihatin untuk memberi dukungan pada sahabatnya itu, "Kurasa sekarang kau hanya bisa pasrah, Len."

.

**Bwahaha. Saya rasa ga ada yang menyangka kalau Rin disini adalah seorang teroris ya (tentunya kecuali Hikari-san). Entah mengapa saya ngerasa akan ada slight pair RinxMikuo (karena Mikuo merupakan kakak Miku) disini, tapi gatau ah *ngacir***

**Pokoknya chap depan mengenai RinLen dulu, disini RinPiko sudah keliatan sedikit sih (Lui masuknya masih agak lama). Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca, fave dan follow cerita ini! Saya seneng banget lho saat melihat fav follownya menginjak angka 7.**

**Ini balasan reviewnya!**

_**-CelestyaRegalyana**_

_**Bukan Nero, tapi ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang gila itu tuh *diijek-injek sama para ilmuwan***_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Go Minami Hikari Bi**_

_**Oke –w-)b ini sebenernya setelah ini saya rada kebinggungan ngeekspresiinnya bagaimana lanjutannya (nanti kita bahas lagi di PM #nak)**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah ditunggu!**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Bwahaha, namanya juga reverse harem. Tapi Rin disini teroris tuh, mana ada yang mau *disikat Rin* (Rin: Woi! Lu juga yang buat gue gini kaleeee!)**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Rei sudah me-review!**_

_**-Vanny Zhang**_

_**Maaf kalau terlalu Caroline penasaran. Harem itu saat dimana satu cowok direbutin banyak cewek (min. 2), tapi karena ini Reverse Harem, jadi kebalikannya *nak***_

_**3 Bulan? Ohh... (Caroline: Emang Alice kira apa)**_

_**Oke, arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**-Hachipine IA**_

_**Bwahaha. Entahlah ini juga idenya nyampur aduk semua, tapi memang sengaja biar susah ditebak alurnya *disikat habis sama readers***_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ne IA-san sudah me-review!**_

**Maaf kalau hasil cerita ini kurang memuaskan, ada typos, dsb. Ini saya sudah lanjutkan, terima kasih banyak atas dukungan reviewer di atas.**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lokasi: Vivione, Shinigawa Academy, halaman belakang (dunia supernatural)**

**Waktu: 15:00**

.

.

.

Len terdiam di halaman sekolah. Ini merupakan misi pertamanya, dan ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan berhasil dengan nilai memuaskan—walaupun targetnya merupakan seorang teroris ternama.

Sekarang seharusnya ia sudah berada di rumah, menikmati empuknya sofa beserta camilan yang disedikan oleh Neru. Namun Len ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya entah mengapa, dan karena itulah ia meminta ijin pada Neru untuk pulang terlambat.

Bersama dengan Piko yang ikut (lebih tepatnya dipaksa) menemaninya, kini ia akan membuka portal yang berada di halaman sekolah mereka.

Ah, portal merupakan sebuah pintu berwarna biru pucat berbentuk persegi panjang yang kelak akan menghubungkan dunia mereka dengan dunia manusia.

Portal biasanya hanya berada di berbagai tempat tertentu dan hanya sekitar sepuluh dalam suatu wilayah. Seperti kota ini, Vivione. Disini hanya terdapat dua belas portal. Delapan di berbagai sekolah, dua di laboratorium pusat, satu di kantor polisi, dan yang terakhir di gedung pemerintahan.

"Jadi... kau akan menyelesaikan misimu hari ini, Len?" tanya Piko sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia terlihat terkesan dengan semangat juang Len hari ini.

Jarang sekali lelaki di sebelahnya ini menaruh minat pada suatu hal. Selama yang Piko tahu, Len jauh lebih sering melakukan SKS (baca: sistem kebut semalam) dan puas dengan hasil yang dapat dibilang kurang memuaskan.

Len mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Piko hanya terdiam lalu melihat pintu di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu kau duluan saja, Len. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah aku selesai dengan misiku," usul Piko. Len hanya menoleh ke arah Piko lalu ke arah pintu biru tersebut. Setelah itu ia mengangguk, walaupun nyalinya sedikit menciut mengingat siapa targetnya.

Ia maju dan memegang ganggang pintu berwarna biru tersebut dengan perlahan. Sekali lagi, Len menoleh ke arah Piko. Piko hanya tersenyum sambil menaikkan jempolnya, menyemangati Len. Len tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Angin kencang berhembus keluar dari sang pintu—menerpa Len dan Piko. Len dengan cepat masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Piko yang terdiam sambil tersenyum di tempatnya.

**-****Shinigami Troubles****-**

***Ch 2: First Meeting***

***Request Go Minami Hikari Bi***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, Sci-fi, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Crime**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, Reverse Harem, alur lambat/cepat, slight RinLui, RinKuo dan RinPiko, vampire!Lui, shinigami!Piko, ide sebagian dari Go Minami Hikari Bi**

**Summary:** **Kehidupan Len berubah drastis saat dirinya diberikan sebuah misi untuk mengambil jiwa seorang gadis bernama Kamine Rin. Namun yang ia lakukan justru mengubah sang gadis menjadi shinigami!**

Len terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Selama ini, ia belum pernah menggunakan portal. Sehingga pemandangan di hadapannya ini benar-benar mengejutkan serta membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti tak memiliki ujung. Semuanya putih, putih, dan putih.

Kiri, kanan, atas, bawah...

Semuanya berwarna putih.

Len mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk memastikan pengelihatannya. Namun karena pemandangan di sekitarnya tak kunjung berubah, ia pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

Langkah pertama.

Langkah kedua.

Langkah ketiga.

Langkah keem—

_Jduag!_

Len merasa dahinya serta kakinya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Sangat keras. Bahkan Len dapat merasakan bahwa kini dahinya sedikit memerah. Ia meringis sakit lalu berjongkok di tempat penuh akan warna putih tersebut.

"Wah, wah, wah. Seharusnya kau menunggu saja di tempat pertamamu tadi."

Bulu kuduk Len berdiri ketika mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri lalu membalikkan badan dan mundur—

_Jduag!_

—namun justru berakhir merasakan sakit karena membentur benda yang keras (berwarna putih) tersebut sekali lagi.

"Ouch. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, anak muda." Len terbelalak melihat seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi (dan juga terdapat sebuah meja di sebelahnya) sambil meminum kopinya.

Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa tadi tak ada orang beserta perabotan tersebut disana.

Len tampak takut, namun tak menunjukkannya. Yang ia lakukan justru menunjuk orang tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya dan meneriakinya dengan suara bergetar.

"K-Kau! Siapa kau?! H-Hantu ya?!" jeritnya. Pria itu mendecih.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Tidak memiliki sopan santun," tuturnya. Len terdiam. Ia merasa pria itu tidak berbahaya, namun ia tidak boleh lengah.

"Namaku Hiyama Kiyoteru, dan aku adalah orang yang bertugas untuk menghubungkanmu pergi ke dunia manusia," lanjutnya. Len hanya ber-oh ria. Ia pernah mendengar mengenai hal ini sebelumnya, namun belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

"Ck, jadi. Kau ingin dihubungkan kemana?" tanya Kiyoteru sinis. Sepertinya ia sudah memiliki kesan yang buruk tentang Len.

"Jepang, Tokyo. Jalan Fuyumi, perumahan Vocalo, A-19."

Kiyoteru mengangguk lalu tampak sibuk dengan laptop miliknya yang mucul dengan magis di meja. Len hanya terdiam, menunggu.

Setelah mengetik berbagai macam kata yang entah Len tak tahu dan memang tidak mau tahu, ia menekan tombol _enter_ dengan keras. Seketika itu juga, tanah di bawah tempat Len berpijak menjadi bercahaya.

Dan sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, tanah yang bercahaya tersebut berubah mencadi encer seperti air. Hingga tiba-tiba saja tanah yang dipijaknya berubah menjadi air sepenuhnya dan Len tenggelam –atau lebih tepatnya terjatuh di dalamnya.

.

.

.

**Lokasi: Jepang, Tokyo. Jalan Fuyumi, perumahan Vocalo, A-19 (dunia manusia)**

**Waktu: 15:20**

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAA— _Itaiiii_!"

Len menjerit cukup keras ketika ia jatuh terduduk di atas keramik. Ia megusap bagian tulang ekornya yang sakit dengan tangan kanannya nya lalu memandang sekitarnya.

Kini pemandangan di hadapannya sudah sepenuhnya berubah.

Ia kini berada di sebuah ruangan berisi perabotan dan benda yang terkesan feminim. Karena itu, Len simpulkan bahwa ini merupakan kamar seorang gadis yang tak lain merupakan targetnya sendiri.

Ruangan itu memiliki berbagai perabotan berwarna putih—kecuali ranjangnya yang berwarna baby pink. Beserta berbagai macam buku dongeng yang berserakan di lantai.

Jangan lupa dengan para boneka yang bertebaran di berbagai sudut ruangan. Ada boneka kelinci, anak ayam, kucing, anjing, dan berbagai macam hewan yang terkesan _kawaii_ lainnya.

Len pun berdiri lalu berjalan. Baru saja ia berjalan selangkah, ia merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang empuk. Bulu kuduk Len menegang dan ia menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat benda yang ia injak.

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat benda yang secara tak sengaja terinjak olehnya—sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat tua.

Len yang kebinggungan pun memungutnya dan mengamatinya. Boneka itu memiliki mata yang kecil dengah wajah yang terkesan imut. Ukuran boneka tersebut juga tidak terlalu besar. Tak lupa dengan pita berwarna merah yang tertancap di lehernya.

Len mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga ia merasa bahwa terdapat sesuatu yang aneh. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya dan mendekatkan boneka tersebut ke daun telinganya.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Kedua mata Len terbebelalak mendengar suara bertempo cepat tersebut dan langsung melempar boneka tersebut ke sembarang arah. Ia juga mengambil posisi ancang-ancang jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

Satu kata yang mendarat di otaknya ketika mendengar suara tersebut; _bom_.

Akan tetapi, kelihatannya itu bukanlah bom seperti yang diperkirakannya, karena saat ia melempar boneka tersebut, tak ada pertanda apapun bahwa boneka tersebut akan segera meledak.

"Nggh..." Tubuh Len menegang ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Ia dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Lemari...

Bukan.

Meja belajar...

Bukan.

Ranjang...

Bingo!

Len menemukan seseorang tertidur disana. Yah memang, melihat bagaimana ia masih bertahan setelah pekikan Len saat pendaratan patut dipertanyakan. Namun, itulah kenyataannya –ia masih tetidur pulas dengan deru nafas teratur.

Gadis itu—ya, yang tidut merupakan seorang gadis—sedang tertidur lelap dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya (tentunya tidak menutupi bagian kepala). Len yang sedang berada cukup jauh dari ranjang tersebut pun beranjak mendekati ranjang.

Lalu saat ia sampai di sebelah sisi ranjang, ia tak dapat menahan rona merah yang menjalar ke kedua pipinya.

Gadis itu, Rin, sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang benar-benar polos—seperti anak kecil. Apalagi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat tidur, membuat Len sendiri merasa ragu bahwa ia merupakan seorang teroris.

Karena kebanyakan logika berkata bahwa teroris memiliki wajah seperti berandalan—pokoknya memiliki kesan menakutkan.

Tapi gadis ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang berbahaya—dan hal tersebut membuat Len merasa janggal.

Len segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir berbagai gagas aneh yang mendarat di pikirannya.

Ia harus fokus. Fokus.

Dan lagi, lihat. Sekarang merupakan waktu yang pas untuk mengambil jiwanya. _Shinigami_ dapat dilihat oleh manusia, sehingga itu kelak akan menyusahkan Len jika Rin terbangun dan melihat dirinya.

Len mendekatkan dirinya hingga tubuhnya menyentuh sisi ranjang. Lalu menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum bersiap menjentikkan jarinya dua kali secara beruntun (itu merupakan mantra untuk mengambil jiwa manusia di dunia manusia).

_Ctek! _

Len menjentikkan jarinya sekali. Namun pada saat ia mau menjentikkan jarinya untuk yang kedua kalinya...

_Sret!_

Sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya dan menarik tubuhnya ke kasur. Len yang terkejut hanya bisa diam dengan wajah kaget dan menoleh ke samping ketika bagian atas tubuhnya bergesekan dengan seprei kasur yang lembut.

Wajahnya memerah sempurna ketika mengetahui jarak wajah antara dirinya dan gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ yang merupakan targetnya tersebut tidak lebih dari sepuluh centi. Ia meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri.

Ia hampir berhasil—karena memang tenaga Len jauh lebih besar daripada gadis itu. Namun ketika ia hampir berhasil melepaskan diri...

"N-Nggh..." Wajah Len memucat mendengar suara dari seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia dengan cepat mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat gadis yang merupakan targetnya, sedang membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan.

Hingga saat kedua bola matanya terbuka sempurna, ia terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Apalagi dengan posisinya dan Len yang terkesan... _awkward_.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"K-K-KYYAAAAAAA!"

Bisa bayangkan bagaimana pucatnya wajah gadis penyuka jeruk itu sekarang?

.

**Bwehehe, mungin scene terakhir ini agak cliche... tapi plotnya ngak akan cliche karena ini bakalan rada plot twist ._. Apa kesalahan Len di chapter ini? Yang merubah Rin jadi shinigami? Sudah ada lho kesalahannya... tapi mungkin akan dijelaskan di chap mendatang atau dua chap mendatang...**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi semuanya yang sudah mem-fave, follow, dan membaca cerita ini ;3**

**Ini balasan reviewnya~**

**_-CelestyaRegalyana_**

**_Iya, kan sudah ada pairingnya di atas tuh... *tunjuk-tunjuk*_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review!_**

**_-Go Minami Hikari Bi_**

**_Kalau Gothic Lolita itu soalnya kesukaanku sih *q*_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ne Hikari-nee sudah me-review!_**

**_Em... ceritanya kenapa? .-.?_**

**_Arigatou ne sudah me-review!_**

**_-Hachipine IA_**

**_Iya sih... soalnya kebiasaan kalau nulis satu chapter 1k+ kurang lebih -_-" #kicked_**

**_Arigatou IA-san sudah me-review!_**

**_-Furika Himayuki_**

**_Iya, Rinnya glory banget disini X3_**

**_Mata ne, Himayuki-san! GBU!_**

**_-Kurotori Rei_**

**_Ga bakalan lagian, soalnya Len sudah buat kesalahan sih -3-)/_**

**_Iyap, ada RinxMikuo juga X3_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Rei sudah me-review!_**

**_-Kagamine Kenichi_**

**_Wkwkwk, iya... sengaja dibuat alurnya tak diduga #disikat_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Ken sudah me-review!_**

**Arigatou bagi semua yang sudah me-review dan mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang memuaskan dengan chapter kali ini.**

**Sekian, ****_jaa ne_****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lokasi: Jepang, Tokyo. Mansion Hatsune (dunia manusia)**

**Waktu: 15:27**

.

.

.

"Nii-san, kau tahu kan dimana Rin tinggal?!" Miku menjerit kesal kearah kakak lelakinya—Hatsune Mikuo.

Hatsune Miku, putri tunggal Hatsune Corporation. Memiliki paras yang sangat elok, namun sayang—hal tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakternya. Ia sudah bertunangan dengan Shion Kaito, putra tunggal Shion Corporation.

Mikuo hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu kebencian mereka terhadap satu sama lain—sehingga akan terjadi suatu hal yang gawat jika mereka bertemu. Oleh karena itulah, ia tak pernah memberitahukan secuil informasi pun kepada Miku.

"Kalaupun aku tahu, aku takkan memberitahumu," ucap Mikuo terus terang. Miku mendecih.

"Aku harus membunuhnya!" jerit Miku frustasi. "Aku harus membunuh semua anggota keluarga Kamine! Apa kau ingat semua yang telah dilakukan keluarga Kamine terhadap keluarga kita, hah?!"

Mikuo menggertakan giginya, "Sudahlah Miku. Kau sudah membuat Rin menjadi sebatang kara, apa kau masih ingin menghabisinya? Penderitaannya sudah terlalu banyak."

Lalu Mikuo pun segera meninggalkan ruang tengah tanpa menggubris panggilan Miku yang semakin memudar.

**-****Shinigami Troubles****-**

***Ch 3: Lonely Girl and Failed Mission***

***Request Go Minami Hikari Bi***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, Sci-fi, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Crime**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, Reverse Harem, alur lambat/cepat, slight RinLui, RinKuo dan RinPiko, vampire!Lui, shinigami!Piko, ide sebagian dari Go Minami Hikari Bi**

**Summary:** **Kehidupan Len berubah drastis saat dirinya diberikan sebuah misi untuk mengambil jiwa seorang gadis bernama Kamine Rin. Namun yang ia lakukan justru mengubah sang gadis menjadi shinigami!**

**Lokasi: Jepang, Tokyo. Jalan Fuyumi, perumahan Vocalo, A-19 (dunia manusia)**

**Waktu: 15:30**

.

.

.

Len pun menjadi panik akibat teriakan Rin. Dengan cepat, ia mendekap mulut Rin dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu tampak terkejut—dapat diketahui dari mimik wajahnya yang tampak ketakutan. Len yang melihat perubahan pada Rin pun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut.

"Sshh," ia mendesis pelan—memberi isyarat pada sang gadis untuk diam. Rin mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, sebelum mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya, ia belum dapat mengambil konklusi bahawa pemuda tersebut berbahaya—walaupun cukup mencurigakan.

Len menghela nafas lega dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di sisi ranjang. Lalu, ia pun melepaskan dekapannya sembari menatap kearah Rin yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Rin juga menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran—mempertanyakan kedatangannya.

"Um... jadi–"

"K-Kau! Ka-Kalau ambil benda lihat-lihat dulu!" jerit Len dengan wajah memerah. "Jangan seenaknya me-menarikku ke ranjang seperti tadi!"

Rin mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali—memastikan pendengarannya. Benarkah ia yang menarik pemuda itu ke kasur? Jika pemuda tersebut memang mengatakah hal yang sebenarnya, ia harus segera meminta maaf.

"K-Kalau begitu a-aku— _g-gomenasai_!" Rin dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kearah Len. Len yang melihat Rin seperti itu juga mulai merasa bersalah. Ia mencibir lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terserahlah," tuturnya kesal. Rin tampak ceria mendengar jawabannya, ia pun tersenyum manis lalu bertanya.

"Namamu siapa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Len kembali memandang Rin dengan wajah heran. Seharusnya pada saat melihat seseorang tak dikenal masuk ke dalam rumah, bukankah mereka cenderung dicurigai sebagai penjahat?

Tapi gadis ini tampak tidak mencurigainya sama sekali dan justru menanyakan identitasnya. Serius?

"Akita Len," jawabnya pendek. "Mengenai caraku masuk ke sini, kau tak perlu tahu."

Len menjawabnya dengan nada sinis. Rin terkikik mendengarnya. Ah, seharusnya ia memang tak perlu mempertanyakan cara masuknya. Dan lagi, Mikuo juga sering masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa diundang.

Len terus saja melakukan aksi bungkam. Rin yang di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum manis lalu berdiri—membuat Len menatapnya kebinggungan.

"Ah! Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuat makanan sekarang. Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa ikut makan bersamaku," ucap Rin ceria—jarang sekali ia memiliki kesempatan untuk makan bersama orang lain.

Len menatap Rin keheranan, namun kemudian mengangguk pelan—toh ia juga belum memakan apapun sejak siang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi: Jepang, Tokyo. Jalan Fuyumi, perumahan Vocalo, A-19 (dunia manusia)**

**Waktu: 15:53**

.

.

.

Kini Rin telah selesai memasak semuanya.

Mulai dari sayuran hijau, sushi, hingga pasta pun dibuatnya. Benar-benar tipikal makanan empat sehat lima sempurna.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat hidangan yang kini tertata di atas meja makan. Len hanya diam dalam keterkejutannya—ia tak menyangka Rin akan begitu memaksakan diri dengan menyuguhkannya begitu banyak makanan.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap Rin lalu mulai memakan menggunakan sumpit. Len yang melihatnya terdiam sebentar sebelum mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Rin.

"_Itadakimasu_..."

Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan. Namun semua itu cukup bagi Rin—bahkan lebih dari cukup. Ia sangat jarang makan bersama orang lain.

Walaupun ia kini sedang makan bersama dengan seseorang yang tak begitu dikenalnya, Rin tak begitu memusingkannya. Setidaknya satu hal yang ia tahu—Len bukanlah orang jahat. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Itu dikarenakan ia selalu berpikir bahwa lebih baik menikmati sesuatu bersama seseorang—daripada sendiri dalam diam.

Cenderung optimis memang, namun itulah keyakinannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka makan. Len-lah yang selesai terlebih dahulu, dan karena Len merasa merepotkan, ia pun menawarkan untuk mencuci piring sebagai gantinya.

Rin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, walaupun Len langsung saja menyambar piringnya saat itu—tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia sebenarnya sangat berterima kasih.

Selama Len mencuci piring, Rin sudah memposisikan kembali dirinya untuk tidur. Entahlah, sepertinya gadis ini cukup sering tidur—dikarenakan betapa sedikit kegiatan yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

Len yang sudah selesai mencuci piring pun kembali ke ruang tamu. Cukup lama juga ia mencuci, salahkan saja Rin yang menggunakan begitu banyak piring hanya untuk makan dua orang.

Di ruang tamu, ia pun menemukan Rin yang sudah tertidur kembali di sofa. Len mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Tidur, makan, tidur. Benar-benar siklus menarik yang kelak menimbun lemak.

Len pun berjalan menuju sofa. Pandangannya segera melembut, dan ia menatap paras gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut dengan pandangan prihatin.

Seharian bersamanya membuatnya sadar, bahwa gadis ini ceria demi menutupi kesedihannya. Ia tak ingin seorang pun mengetahui kesedihan yang telah menutupi seluruh hatinya.

Bagaimana Len tahu? Len tahu karena ia juga sama dengannya—ia berusaha menjaga seluruh perilakunya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terbuka karena ia tak ingin seorang pun mengetahui kesedihannya kehilangan kedua orangtua.

Namun terdapat sebuah perbedaan mencolok diantara keduanya. Len, memiliki banyak orang di sisinya. Contohnya Piko dan kedua orangtua 'angkat'-nya.

Sedangkan Rin, gadis itu tak memiliki seorang pun di sisinya. Terbukti dengan rumah yang hanya ditinggali oleh dirinya seorang.

Ia begitu kesepian, semua temannya hanyalah para boneka yang berada di kamarnya. Karena itulah, ia benar-benar gembira ketika Len datang dan tak memikirkan pandangan negatif apapun—asalkan ia tidak kesepian.

Len menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Ia merasa bahwa penderitaan gadis ini akan semakin bertambah jika ia mengambil jiwanya—membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan tindakan gegabah.

Namun disisi lain, jika Len mengambil jiwanya, gadis itu takkan merasakan lagi pahitnya dunia.

Len meneguk ludahnya.

Ini tugas pertamanya. Ia tidak boleh gagal.

Maka, Len pun mendekat ke sofa. Ia berlutut dan sedikit memerah—melihat wajah polos Rin yang sedang tertidur. Namun ia segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

_Ctek!_

Jentikkan pertama. Len menghirup nafas sekali lagi, lalu menghembuskannya—menenangkan diri. Setelah itu beranjak menjentikkan jarinya untuk kedua kalinya.

_Ctek!_

Len terdiam –menunggu hasil. Jika ia benar, maka sebentar lagi jiwanya akan keluar dalam bentuk bintang yang terang.

Semenit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

Len menguap. Aneh. Mengapa jiwanya tidak muncul-muncul? Apakah ada kesalahan dengan mantranya?

Tidak.

Ia ingat jelas mantranya tidak ada yang salah. Lalu... apa yang salah?

Len menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu melakukan ritual tersebut sekali lagi dan menunggu selama sepuluh menit.

Tak terjadi apapun.

Len mulai merasakan sebuah keganjilan yang luar biasa. Suatu konklusi yang ia harap salah berhasil mengambil alih pikirannya—masalah terletak pada sang _gadis_, bukan mantranya.

Len menghela nafas berat lalu bertepuk tangan dua kali (mantra untuk membuka pintu portal). Mungkin lebih baik ia pulang dan menanyakan masalah ini pada Piko.

Lagipula, Piko kan murid terpintar di seluruh penjuru kelas 10.

.

.

.

**Lokasi: Vivione, Mansion Akita (dunia supernatural)**

**Waktu: 18:05**

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Len sambil meletakkan sepatunya di dalam rak. Ia masuk ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Neru yang telah menyiapkan makan malam. Nero sendiri sedang menonton siaran berita.

"Ah, Len! Kemana saja kau? Sudah jam enam kau baru pulang! Kau bilang kau akan pulang kurang dari jam lima, kan?!" seru Neru ketika melihat Len masuk. Len menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi... kurasa," jawab Len. Neru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengangguk—walaupun ia belum sepenuhnya percaya. Len menghela nafasnya lalu segera beranjak untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ohya, Len jangan lupa makan malam ya!" sahut Neru.

"Eh? Kurasa aku tidak makan malam hari ini," jawab Len setengah-setengah sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Neru mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali—tidak percaya. Jarang sekali Len menolak makan malam.

.

.

.

Len tidak membawa apapun saat pulang. Itu dikarenakan ia telah meletakkan tasnya saat mampir ke rumah—memberitahukan bahwa ia pergi mengecek target misinya.

Len kini sudah berada di kamar. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur lalu merogoh kantung seragamnya—mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Jari-jarinya dengan cepat menekan berbagai tombol huruf di permukaan ponsel—membentuk berbagai kata di layar ponsel.

**_From: Akita Len_**

**_To: Utatane Piko_**

**_Hoi, Piko. Targetku aneh. Aku sudah mencoba melakukan ritual mantranya, namun gadis itu tampak tidak berubah sama sekali -_-_**

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Len bergetar—tanda menerima pesan masuk.

**_From: Utatane piko_**

**_To: Akita Len_**

**_Mantramu salah, kali. Kalau tidak yah... kau sudah melakukan hal aneh yang menyebabkan gadis itu jadi aneh juga. Mungkin kau menulari virus anehmu itu kepadanya ._._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Akita Len_**

**_To: Utatane Piko_**

**_Enak saja! Aku sudah hafal mantranya! Kau sendiri ingat kan saat aku memperagakannya kemarin!_**

**_Siapa juga yang mempunyai virus seperti itu!_**

**_Btw, bagaimana targetmu?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Utatane Piko_**

**_To: Akita Len_**

**_Kalau begitu... apa kau secara tidak sengaja merubahnya menjadi vampir atau _****shinigami****_ atau apapun di dunia supernatural ini? Karena kita hanya dapat menggunakan mantra tersebut untuk manusia._**

**_Ahaha, targetku berhasil seperti biasa –w–)b_**

Len termangu—memangnya kita bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi _shinigami_?

**_From: Akita Len_**

**_To: Utatane Piko_**

**_Ha? Memangnya bisa ya?_**

**_Cih, terlalu percaya diri -_-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Utatane Piko_**

**_To: Akita Len_**

**_Makanya, jangan ketiduran melulu di kelas. Kan Luna-sensei sudah menjelaskannya -_-_**

**_Wkwk, percaya diri kan bagus XD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Akita Len_**

**_To: Utatane Piko_**

**_Bagaimana caranya? Kurasa aku tidak melakukan hal yang gawat kok..._**

**_Tapi kan kalau berlebihan itu tidak baik -_-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Utatane Piko_**

**_To: Akita Len_**

**_Ha... pokoknya jika kau menjentikkan jarimu sekali lalu mengadakan kontak fisik dengan manusia tersebut, maka ia akan berubah menjadi _****shinigami****_._**

**_Tidak gawat apanya. Jika kamu merubah seseorang menjadi _****shinigami ****_tanpa persetujuan hukum, kau bisa masuk penjara! Jika vampir, kan mereka memang cenderung menghisap darah. Jadi kurasa tidak masalah._**

**_Dasar, ngutip-ngutip ucapan Gakupo aja kamu kerjanya. Eh, tunggu, itu bener ucapannya Gakupo, kan?_**

Len terbelalak melihat jawaban Piko. Ia ingat pernah melakukan kontak fisik setelah satu kali jentikkan jari.

Astaga. Jika gadis itu telah menjadi _shinigami_, bagaimana nasibnya dan... dirinya?

.

**Ah, endingnya sekali lagi cliffhanger ._. #disikatreaders**

**Maaf yah, jika cerita ini jadinya aneh banget ;w; sebenarnya saya ga pernah pengen masukin unsur humor, tapi kan kadang kalau remaja ****_chat_**** di ponsel seperti itu... itu saja sudah dikurangi formalitasnya #nak**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca cerita ini, fave, dan follow! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!**

**Ini balasan reviewnya~!**

**_-Yumeharizuki_**

**_Huwe, gomene sudah buat Yumehari-san penasaran! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ne sudah me-review!_**

**_-Hachipine IA_**

**_IAAAA! Wkwkwk, Lennya pikirannya mungkin yang hentai, pokoknya bukan saya :v #itukansamaaja_**

**_Oke. Jangan lupa stok makanannya (?)_**

**_Arigatou IA-san sudah me-review!_**

**_-CelestyaRegalyana_**

**_IYAA! CIE YANG DI POSISI– *digamparRinLen*_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Yana-san sudah me-review!_**

**_-Kurotori Rei_**

**_Wkwkwk, itu yang narik tapi Rin kok :3_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Rei sudah me-review!_**

**_-Furika Himayuki_**

**_Sifatnya memang begini sih. Dia ngak yandere, tapi punya alasan tersendiri mengapa dia berani ngebom tuh gedung-gedung *nak*_**

**_Douitashimashite~ Arigatou ne sudah me-review!_**

**_-MitsuKouFudoArikuchiki_**

**_Iya, tapi disini genrenya sulit masukkin humor sih ._.a gomenasai..._**

**_Kasihan Rin-nya dong diintip begitu #disikathabis_**

**_Arigatou ne sudah me-review!_**

**Arigatou gozaimasu bagi semua yang sudah me-review dan membaca! Maaf jika chapter ini banyak kesalahannya... Sekali lagi gomenasai!**

**Sekian, ****_jaa ne_****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lokasi: Jepang, Tokyo. Jalan Fuyumi, perumahan Vocalo, A-19 (dunia manusia)**

**Waktu: 18:10**

.

.

.

Rin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali—menyesuaikan kedua iris biru langitnya dengan cahaya lampu yang menyala di ruang tamu. Ia pun segera mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Kemudian menguap—masih merasakan kantuk karena ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk terbangun sembari otaknya mengulang kembali semua memorinya di hari tersebut.

Mulai di saat pulang sekolah, ia tidur. Lalu ia terbangun dan menemukan seorang lelaki di sebelahnya—ah, anak bermarga Akita itu—tepat di hadapannya dan dengan posisi yang memalukan.

Setelah itu ia mengajaknya makan malam dan selagi menunggu lelaki tersebut menyelesaikan cuci piring, ia—secara tidak sengaja—tertidur di sofa.

Oh iya.

Lelaki bermarga Akita itu.

Dimana ia sekarang?

Rin mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke ruang tamu dan tak menemukan jejak pemuda tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Benar-benar sama seperti Mikuo. Datang tidak diundang lalu menghilang tanpa diminta..."

**-****Shinigami Troubles****-**

***Ch 4: Miserable Life***

***Request Go Minami Hikari Bi***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, Sci-fi, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Crime**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, Reverse Harem, alur lambat/cepat, slight RinLui, RinKuo dan RinPiko, vampire!Lui, shinigami!Piko, ide sebagian dari Go Minami Hikari Bi**

**Summary:**** Kehidupan Len berubah drastis saat dirinya diberikan sebuah misi untuk mengambil jiwa seorang gadis bernama Kamine Rin. Namun yang ia lakukan justru mengubah sang gadis menjadi shinigami!**

**Lokasi: Vivione, Mansion Akita (dunia supernatural)**

**Waktu: 18:15**

.

.

.

Len berbaring di kasurnya dengan pikiran kacau. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar akibat serbuan pesan Piko.

Otaknya kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai gagasan mengenai bagaimana nasib dirinya ke depan. Jika Piko memang mengucapkan hal yang sebenarnya, tak lama lagi berita ini akan tersiar ke seluruh kota dan dirinya bisa akan dicap sebagai seorang penjahat.

Len menghela nafas. Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan gadis tersebut kembali menjadi manusia?

Dan jikalau ada... apakah ia sanggup untuk melakukannya?

.

.

.

**Lokasi: Vivione, Shinigawa Academy (dunia supernatural)**

**Waktu: 07:20**

.

.

.

"Zzz..."

Piko mendengus mendengar deru nafas teman sebangkunya. Wajahnya memancarkan rasa tidak suka dan kedua alisnya bertaut binggung.

"Bisa-bisanya ia tidur di saat seperti ini," pikirnya. Ia dapat memaklumi bahwa Len kelelahan, namun ia tetap merasa hal tersebut tidak pantas—mengetahui bahwa Meito-sensei sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

Piko kembali menghela nafas.

Sudah dua hari semenjak percakapan di ponsel. Dan Len terus menyerbunya mengenai cara untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula—di sekolah. Hal tersebut membuat Piko cukup panik serta gelisah.

Piko sendiri tak mengerti solusinya—sehingga ia hanya dapat mengusulkan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota terbesar di Vivione demi mencari mantranya. Len langsung menyetujuinya dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat tersebut kemarin.

Mereka mencari hingga malam tiba—tak menyadari waktu yang terus berjalan karena sibuk mencari mantra pengembali. Namun apa daya, hasilnya nihil. Hah... tentu saja. Mereka kan bukan penyihir—melainkan _shinigami_.

Piko kembali mendengus dan menoleh ke arah Len yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di permukaan meja. Perlahan, ia pun mengguncang tubuh Len yang masih tertidur. Len tak bergeming—membuat Piko semakin kesal.

Ia pun mengguncang tubuh Len lebih keras lagi. Len terlihat mulai bangun, namun kelihatannya tetap memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Terbentuklah empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Piko.

Ia mengguncang Len lebih keras lagi. Kini Len yang—sebenarnya—sudah terbangun pun mulai merasa kesal. Ia pun bangun lalu bertanya dengan suara keras dan nada yang terdengar kasar.

"HOI PIKO! ADA APA, SIH?"

Sekelas langsung sunyi senyap mendengarnya. Tak ada satu murid pun yang berbicara—bahkan suara ketukan pensil atau deru nafas pun tak ada, seakan-akan semua murid berusaha menahan nafas mereka.

"Akita-san? Atas dasar apa tiba-tiba kau berteriak? Dan bukankah _sensei_ belum memberi ijin padamu untuk tidur dalam kelas?"

_Glek!_

Len yang berteriak langsung membatu mendengar suara tersebut. Ia mengenalinya—Meito-sensei—dan itu berarti, ia dalam masalah besar.

Bagaimanapun juga, baru pertama kali ini ia tidur di pelajarannya—mengenal guru tersebut takkan tanggung-tanggung memberi hukuman. Eh? Mengenai Luna-sensei, ia dapat tidur dengan tenang karena Luna-sensei hanya menjelaskan tanpa memerhatikan murid-muridnya.

Selain itu, beruntung terdapat seorang Kamui Gakupo bertubuh kekar di depan tempat duduknya—menyulitkan pandangan guru menuju ke arahnya.

Namun kali ini sepertinya ia hanya dapat pasrah dengan keadaan, ya?

Meito-sensei tersenyum licik, "Maka, bukankah lebih baik _sensei_ memberimu hadiah berupa hukuman membersihkan toilet selama sebulan?"

Kedua mata Len terbelalak sedangkan Piko hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah prihatin akan nasib teman baiknya.

Seketika itu juga Len merasa dirinya ditiban sial secara beruntun.

.

.

.

"Baik, sekarang siapa yang belum mengumpulkan jiwa manusianya angkat tangan. Kurasa ada dua orang yang belum mengumpulkan," ucap Luna-sensei sambil tersenyum ke arah seluruh penjuru kelas.

Luna-sensei memang baik, dan jikalau kau telat mengumpulkan, ia masih dapat memakluminya. Sangat bertolak belakang memang dengan Meito-sensei.

Tidak mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu di Meito-sensei sama halnya dengan mendapatkan nol. Sedangkan dalam pelajaran Luna-sensei, masih terdapat harapan untuk dapat nilai diatas delapan.

Len hanya mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah datar walaupun dalam hati ia benar-benar panik. Luna-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Akita-san? Jarang sekali kau terlambat mengumpulkan tugas," ucap Luna-sensei kebinggungan—namun segera kembali menatap sekeliling kelas, "Siapa orang yang kedua?"

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang mengangkat tangannya. Luna-sensei menghela nafas. Kalau pemuda yang satu ini memang lelai mengumpulkan tugas.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kuberi kesempatan pada kalian sampai lusa. Jika kalian tidak mengumpulkan, maka kalian takkan dapat nilai," peringat Luna-sensei. Len meneguk ludahnya.

Apakah ia akan berhasil menyelesaikan misinya?

.

.

.

**Lokasi: Jepang, Tokyo. Mansion Hatsune.**

**Waktu: 12:40**

.

.

.

"Jalan Fuyumi, perumahan Vocalo blok A nomor 19, hm?"

Miku tersenyum licik melihat hasil laporan detektif yang ia sewa untuk mencari lokasi keberadaan musuh bebuyutannya—Rin.

Rin selalu saja tak dapat ia terka—membuatnya kesulitan mencarinya. Pernah suatu kali ia mencoba membuntutinya, namun justru berakhir tersesat dalam hutan.

"_Mit-su-ge-ta_, Rin-chan," Miku menyeringai, "Seberapa jauh kau berusaha menghindar, kau takkan bisa lari dari genggamanku. Aku takkan berhenti sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Sementara Mikuo yang—secara tidak sengaja—mendengar semua ucapan Miku di luar kamar langsung beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri dengan perasaan gelisah.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamarnya ia tutup rapat dan memanggil salah seorang pelayan pribadinya yang terpercaya—Kamiya Rinto. Setidaknya, ia harus memberitahukan Rin tentang hal ini.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Masuk saja," ucap Mikuo sambil berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Rinto pun masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan kebinggungan.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanyanya. Mikuo hanya terus menatap Rinto lalu menghela nafas—membuat pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut bertanya-tanya. Mikuo kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan menuju meja.

Ia mengambil sebuah pena dan selembar kertas. Lalu menggesekkan penanya di atas permukaan kertas—membuat berbagai kalimat. Rinto hanya terus terdiam sembari menunggu perintah dari tuannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikuo berhenti menulis lalu mengambil amplop dari dalam loker meja. Ia dengan cepat memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam amplop dan menyegelnya.

Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah Rinto yang terus diam di tempatnya.

"Berikan ini pada gadis bernama Kamine Rin," ucap Mikuo. Rinto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Eh? Gadis berambut pirang madu itu, Tuan?"

Mikuo mengganguk. "Kau sudah tahu yang mana gadis itu kan?"

Rinto mengangguk pasti. "Tentu, Nona Miku selalu menaruh dendam padanya."

Mikuo tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya yang terkesan mewah.

"Kalau begitu, berikan surat itu padanya. Dan ingat, jangan sampai dilihat Miku." Rinto mengangguk pasti, ia sudah tahu bahwa tuannya memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Mikuo tersenyum ramah.

"Dan gadis itu berada di halaman Kirayuki Academy sekarang. Kau tahu kan dimana Kirayuki Academy?" Rinto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kurasa tidak ada masalah lagi. Kau boleh pergi," lanjut Mikuo. Rinto pun berterima kasih pada Mikuo sebelum ijin pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

**Lokasi: Jepang, Tokyo. Kirayuki Academy (dunia manusia)**

**Waktu: 12:55**

.

.

.

Rin tersenyum cerah sembari duduk di rumput halaman sekolahnya. Teman? Sebenarnya Rin punya, namun ia tidak ingin bersama dengan mereka sekarang—semua teman Rin bercengkrama di atap, sedangkan Rin lebih memilih halaman sekolah.

Baginya, duduk di rumput hijau lebih nyaman dibandingkan duduk di atas keramik atau tanah.

Sebenarnya, masih terdapat lima menit lagi sebelum jam makan siang. Namun kebetulan Rin lebih cepat selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, sehingga sang guru pun mengijinkannya untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

"Sejuknya," tuturnya pelan sambil tersenyum ceria. Ia pun membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa di genggaman tangannya.

Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa _sandwich_ dan sebuah jeruk yang ia persiapkan. Ingat, Rin tinggal sendirian—menyebabkan ia harus melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga sendirian. Rin mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"_Itadakimasu_," tuturnya pelan lalu beranjak mengambil satu _sandwich_. Baru saja ia mau menggigit sandwichnya—

"Kamine-san!"

—ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

Rin yang kebinggungan pun berusaha mencari asal suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut senada dengannya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya—mengenali pemuda tersebut.

"Kamiya-san?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu. Pemuda tersebut berhenti di depan Rin dengan nafas terengah-engah. Lalu ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat—surat yang diberikan Mikuo.

"Ini, surat dari Mikuo," ucap Rinto pendek. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menerima surat tersebut.

"Kalau Mikuo yang menuliskannya, mengapa ia tidak mengantarkannya sendiri?" tanya Rin—tak dapat menahan rasa herannya.

"Tentu saja ia tidak bisa. Kau kira apa yang akan ia katakan jika Miku memergokinya?" tanya Rinto dengan nada kesal. Rin pun segera ber-oh ria.

"Ehehe... Iya juga ya," tutur Rin sambil tertawa ragu—menyesali kebodohannya sendiri. "Terima kasih sudah mengarkannya untukku, Kamiya-san!"

Rinto mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Tugasku sudah selesai."

Rin tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Kamiya-san."

Rinto mengangguk sebelum berjalan pergi—namun kemudian berbalik sebentar. "Oh ya, Rin."

"Hm?" tanya Rin sebagai balasan—raut wajahnya menampakkan rasa heran.

"Panggil aku Rinto saja, aku kan selalu memanggilmu Rin," ucap Rinto lagi sambil tersenyum. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya—ia hanya berani memanggil nama depan terhadap orang yang ia cukup kenal dekat.

Tapi jika orang tersebut yang memintanya, tak apa kan?

"B-Baiklah... kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau kupanggil Rinto!" jerit Rin ceria. Rinto hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut—meninggalkan Rin dengan pesan dari Mikuo.

Rin pun menunggu hingga Rinto menghilang dari pandangan lalu membuka pesan dari Mikuo. Setelah amplop berhasil dibuka, ia pun merogoh isinya dan mendapati secarik kertas di dalamnya.

_Cari tempat yang aman, Miku sudah menemukan lokasi rumahmu._

_Mikuo_

Seketika itu juga, hati kecil Rin memancarkan rasa gelisah dan otaknya terus bekerja memikirkan tempat persembunyian yang aman.

.

**Huwee... saya ga pernah ada rencana buat RintoxRin lho padahal... soalnya Rinto punya tokoh sendiri nanti (tapi disana bisa diganti sih). Jadi enaknya ada RintoRin juga atau cuman gini doang RintoRinnya? Pilihan berada di tangan kalian~**

**Menurut kalian, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Rin bersembunyi dimana kira-kira? Fufufu... saksikan di chapter selanjutnya #disetrikareaders**

**Ini balasan reviewnya~**

_**-CelestyaRegalyana**_

_**Ok! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou gozaimasu sudah me-review~!**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Iya, Rin jadinya shinigami plus disini diberitahu baru nasibnya Rin. Len nasibnya kelihatan di chap depan X3**_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! Ini sudah lanjut!**_

_**-Hachipine IA**_

_**Wkwkwk... ngak kayaknya *mungkin***_

_**HUWEEE AMPUNI SAYA! *nak* Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Go Minami Hikari Bi**_

_**Heee! Sayang sudah semifinal... Tapi keren lho kalau sudah semifinal *-***_

_**Aku masuk sana sudah merupaka muzizat #slap**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu Hikari-nee sudah me-review!**_

_**-Kagamine Story 02**_

_**Bweheehe, namanya juga reverse harem. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah me-review!**_

_**-MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki**_

_**Ok, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Yumiharizuki**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Yumihari-san sudah me-review! **_

_**-martinachristy54**_

_**Iyaa dongg, masih inget X3**_

_**Arigatou ne O/O**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou dukungannya!**_

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca, review, fave, dan follow cerita ini! Saya usahakan update cepat, berhubung UTS saya sudah selesai X3**

**Sekian, sampai jumpa!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lokasi: Vivione, Jalan Hanako. Perumahan Utau, C-13 (dunia supernatural) **

**Waktu: 07:45**

.

.

.

"Hah... Len, sudah kubilang, bukan? Kalaupun kau berhasil mengambil jiwanya, jiwanya memiliki bentuk yang berbeda. _Shinigami_ dan manusia itu berbeda, Len. Sangat berbeda." Len mengacak-acak rambutnya atas jawaban Piko.

Kini Len sedang berada di rumah Piko. Beruntung, rumah Piko tidak berjarak jauh dari rumah Len—sehingga memudahkan Len untuk pergi kesana.

Sekolah? Hari ini mereka tidak sekolah—libur.

"Tapi kalau begitu nilaiku akan menjadi nol!" jeritnya frustasi. "Jika lima puluh aku masih tidak apa, tapi aku tidak mau nilaiku nol!" Piko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau menyerahkan diri atas kesalahanmu saja, Len. Siapa tahu kau diampuni," ucap Piko. Len langsung menatap tajam ke arah Piko.

"Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri namanya," jawabnya dingin. Piko mendesah—temannya yang satu ini memang sangat keras kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminta proyek lain dari Luna-sensei untuk mengganti misimu yang ini?" usul Piko. Len kembali berpikir lalu menggeleng.

"Dan jika ia menanyakan alasannya, tamatlah riwayatku." Piko pun menghela nafas lalu geleng-geleng kepala. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide mendarat di pikiran Len.

"Ohya, Piko. Jika aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang terjadi tentang gadis yang menjadi _shinigami_, bukankah itu berarti aku ini aman? Pemerintah takkan ada yang tahu, bukan?" tanya Len sekali lagi dengan wajah binggung. Piko mendelik.

"Aku tak menyangka pengetahuanmu sedangkal itu, Len," sindirnya. Wajah Len memerah karena malu.

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku memang payah di pelajaran-pelajaran yang mencakup hal seperti itu!" jerit Len kesal. Piko hanya mendesah.

"Pemerintah akan tahu, Len. Dan pemerintah akan mengetahuinya dalam waktu singkat," seru Piko—menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Mereka memiliki seseorang yang dapat merasakan ketika seorang manusia berubah menjadi _shinigami_."

**-****Shinigami Troubles****-**

***Ch 5: Moving to Another World***

***Request Go Minami Hikari Bi***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, Sci-fi, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Crime**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, Reverse Harem, alur lambat/cepat, slight RinLui, RinKuo dan RinPiko, vampire!Lui, shinigami!Piko, ide sebagian dari Go Minami Hikari Bi**

**Summary:**** Kehidupan Len berubah drastis saat dirinya diberikan sebuah misi untuk mengambil jiwa seorang gadis bernama Kamine Rin. Namun yang ia lakukan justru mengubah sang gadis menjadi shinigami!**

**Lokasi: Vivione, gedung pemerintahan (dunia supernatural)**

**Waktu: 07:50**

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalu sela-sela gorden. Pemuda berambut pink muda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum merubah posisinya—dari tidur menjadi duduk.

Lalu beranjak menatap keluar jendela. Sebuah senyuman berbahaya tertampang di wajahnya. Lelaki tersebut—Megurine Luki—pun menggumam.

"Kita lihat sampai kapan kau dapat bertahan, Kamine Rin-san—," ia menjeda kalimatnya. "—karena seluruh anggota pemerintahan di dunia supernatural kini mulai mencari siapa gerangan yang merubah dirimu."

.

.

.

**Lokasi:Vivione, Jalan Hanako. Perumahan Utau, C-13 (dunia supernatural)**

**Waktu: 07:52**

.

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus menghindar?!" tanya Len kepada Piko. Sepertinya Len lupa suatu hal—bahwa Piko bukanlah Profesor Einstein yang kelak memberinya seluruh jawaban tentang dunia.

Piko menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Len dengan pandangan serius. "Pilihanmu kali ini hanya ada dua, Len."

Len terdiam dan menatap Piko lekat-lekat—menuntut jawaban. "Apa?"

"Lari dan bersembunyi atau menyerahkan diri pada pemerintahan dan polisi di dunia ini." Len mendelik mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri!" jerit Len dengan wajah serius. Piko mendengus lalu menggidikan kedua bahunya.

"Terserahlah," ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Tapi perlu kuberitahu. Kalaupun kau melarikan diri, pemerintah akan terus berusaha mencarimu hingga dapat."

Len mendecak. "Terserahlah. Walaupun begitu, toh aku menyerah ataupun tidak hasilnya tetap saja sama. Karena itulah, aku lebih memilih untuk terus berusaha."

.

.

.

**Lokasi: Jepang, Tokyo. Jalan Fuyumi, perumahan Vocalo, A-19 (dunia manusia)**

**Waktu: 10:09**

.

.

.

Rin kini sedang berada di kamarnya sambil membongkar isi raknya. Dirinya panik, keringatnya mengucur deras, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya kini takut akan pasukan Miku yang kini telah menyerbu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ditengah kepanikannya, ia berusaha mencari senjata dalam lokernya berupa bom asap—jangan lupa, Rin adalah seorang teroris.

"Uuh... dimana sih bom berbentuk ornamen itu?" Rin menggumam—mencibir—sambil mengacak isi lokernya.

_Braakk! _

Suara keras dari depan kamar kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini jauh lebih keras. Karenanya, Rin pun menyimpulkan bahwa kini pasukan Miku sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu kamarnya—yang ia kunci.

Rin dengan cepat menutup loker atas dengan suara keras dan membuka loker lain di bawahnya. Ia pun segera membongkar isi loker tersebut dengan panik. Hingga tiba-tiba...

_Brukkk!_

"_Itaii_! Kenapa sih pendaratannya selalu saja seperti ini?!" jerit suara seseorang—yang familiar di telinga Rin. Rin yang sedang berlutut dan menghadap isi loker pun merasa kebinggungan.

Dengan cepat, ia berbalik dan kedua iris biru langitnya langsung dipertemukan dengan iris biru serupa.

"Akita-kun?" tanya Rin heran begitu melihat pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_—Len—yang sedang terduduk dan meringis di tengah kamarnya.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Rin kebinggungan. Len yang menyadari Rin bertanya kepadanya pun menatap gadis itu heran. Lalu ketika otak miliknya mencerna seluruh pertanyaan Rin, ia pun berusaha mencari jawaban yang kelak tak membuat curiga.

"D-Dari jendela," jawab Len pendek dengan wajah cuek.

Ah, Len kembali kemari karena ia memutuskan untuk mencoba melakukan ritual pencabutan nyawa sekali lagi. Namun kelihatannya akan susah, dikarenakan Rin yang kini dalam keadaan sadar.

"O-Oh," jawab Rin singkat dan langsung menutup lokernya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak boleh membuat Len curiga dengan perilakunya.

_Braakkk!_

Suara seseorang berusaha mendobrak pintu kembali terdengar. Rin kembali terlonjak begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Raut wajahnya begitu panik—sehingga membuat Len merasa binggung.

"Ada apa diluar?" tanyanya. Rin menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"P-Pasukan Miku," jawabnya pendek dengan sedikit tergagap di awal kalimat. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran.

"Miku? Siapa dia?" Kedua mata Rin melebar begitu mendengar Len tak mengetahui Miku.

"K-Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Len mengangguk mantap. Rin masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, namun kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ha-Hatsune Miku. Putri tunggal Hatsune Corporation," jawab Rin pelan. Len hanya ber-oh ria. Ia sudah mengetahui mengenai Hatsune Corp. ketika membaca informasi mengenai Rin di lembaran targetnya.

"Hee... jadi kau dikejar karena kau membom gedung-gedung Hatsune Corp. begitu?" tanya Len terus terang. Entah mengapa kalimat itu meluncur begitu mudah dari mulutnya. Rin menatapnya terkejut namun kemudian tertawa palsu—berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Len hanya mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi disini," tuturnya. "Jika kau memang benar seperti itu, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Aku sudah tahu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kau itu targetku."

Rin membelalakan kedua matanya lalu mendecih pelan—walaupun ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum karena apa yang dikatakan Len sepenuhnya benar.

"K-Kalau kau sudah tahu aku teroris, mengapa kau masih berada disini?" tanya Rin heran—sedikit nada kesal terdapat disana. Len menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Aku... tidak bisa pergi begitu saja," jawab Len sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Sebenarnya, takkan begitu bermasalah jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun Len cenderung tipe seseorang yang tak dapat terlalu percaya pada seseorang.

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Len lalu terkikik kecil. "Kau aneh..."

Wajah Len memerah sedikit mendengar respon tersebut. "Kau jauh lebih aneh, tahu! Aku bahkan tak mengetahui alasanmu membom semua gedung tak berdosa itu!"

Rin tersenyum miris lalu menggumam. "Gedung tak berdosa ya?"

_Braakkk!_

Tiba-tiba suara tersebut terdengar sekali lagi—membuat Rin tersentak dan kembali membuka lokernya untuk mencari peralatannya. Len bukan penghalang lagi baginya, ia sudah mengetahui fakta mengenai pekerjaannya.

Selain itu, bukankah itu hal yang lumrah jika seorang teroris menyembunyikan peralatannya dalam rumah?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Len kebinggungan. Rin hanya menjawab pendek tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Mencari bom asap."

"Oh..." Len kini benar-benar tak dapat memahami pikiran gadis tersebut. Pertama yang berada di pikirannya, ia mengira Rin akan membom rumah tersebut dan menghapus jejak semua orang beserta isinya.

Namun ternyata gadis tersebut hanya mencari sebuah bom asap untuk mengalihkan perhatian pasukan Miku.

Apa gadis ini memang berkepribadian buruk?

Len mendesah dan melihat ke arah pintu yang kini dalam keadaan naas. Beberapa serpihan kayu bahkan sudah terpecah dan berserakan di lantai—menandakan bahwa pintu takkan aman beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku saja?" tanya Len. Entah bagaimana kalimat tersebut meluncur dari mulutnya. Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan terkejut. Len sendiri pun segera menutup mulutnya—terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"J-Jangan salah sangka dulu, a-aku mengajakmu karena kau ke-kelihatan seperti begitu putus asa! H-Hanya itu saja kok!" Rin hanya menunduk lalu menjawab.

"K-Kalau memang boleh, sepertinya lebih baik untuk saat ini aku ikut dengan Akita-kun," gumam Rin. Len mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali—memastikan.

"Serius?"

Rin kembali mengangguk dengan wajah sedih—yang membuat Len merasa iba. Len menghela nafasnya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar Rin. Suara pintu berusaha didobrak masih terus saja terdengar di depan kamar.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang," ucap Len. Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan wajah binggung—walaupun tersirat sedikit rasa panik disana.

"Kemana? Kita takkan mungkin bisa keluar karena pasukan Miku sudah berada di luar kamar," ucapnya. "Selain itu luar jendela juga sudah diawasi ketat oleh pasukan Miku."

Len memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menatap Rin lurus—membuat gadis itu kembali bertanya-tanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu tempat yang aman." Lalu ia pun menepuk kedua tangannya dua kali—memunculkan portal berupa pintu berwarna biru. Rin menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"S-Sejak kapan pintu itu ada disini? Akita-kun, jangan-jangan kau penyihir ya?" tanyanya ketakutan. Len hanya mendesah lalu menatap Rin tajam.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak tanya. Kau mau ikut denganku atau tetap disini?" tanya Len sinis. Rin meneguk ludahnya.

"A-Aku mau ikut..." Rin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Len dengan ragu-ragu. Len mengangguk lalu dengan cepat memutar kenop pintu portal—membuka pintunya.

"Ikut aku," ucapnya pendek. Rin tampak ragu, namun kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul Len yang kini telah masuk ke dalam portal.

.

.

.

**Lokasi: Vivione, Mansion Akita (dunia supernatural)**

**Waktu: 12:44**

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Len dengan nada yang terkesan cuek.

"_Okaeri_, Len!" tutur ibu angkatnya—Akita Neru—dengan pandangan lega. "Habis dari mana saja kau?"

Rin hanya terdiam cukup jauh di belakang Len—sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Neru tak (atau belum) melihatnya. Len sendiri terkadang melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan cemas.

Jadi, setelah mereka masuk ke dalam dunia supernatural dan berada di halaman Shinigawa Academy, Len langsung berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya. Rin yang hanya kebinggungan pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Len.

Hingga disinilah mereka—di dalam _mansion_ atau lebih tepatnya kediaman keluarga Akita.

"Ha? Aku hanya pergi ke dunia manusia untuk menjemput seseorang," jawab Len dengan wajah gelisah—mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang Neru lontarkan.

"Siapa?" tanya Neru—menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Len menghela nafas lalu menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya—Rin. Neru pun menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Len dan kedua matanya melebar begitu melihat Rin.

"_E-Ettou_... permisi," ucap Rin ragu dengan tangan dibalik punggung.

Manik mata Neru berbinar melihat Rin. Len meneguk ludahnya, semoga saja ibunya takkan bertanya terlalu banyak mengenai Rin.

"Len! Siapa dia? _Kawaii_!" Namun Neru segera menarik napas ketika sebuah konklusi mendarat di otaknya. "Len... jangan-jangan... dia pacarmu?!"

Wajah Len memerah drastis lalu ia dengan keras menyahut, "T-Tentu saja bukan!"

Neru menatap Len aneh, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran. "Lalu dia temanmu? Atau mungkin—"

Kedua mata Neru kembali melebar ketika mengingat ucapan Len sebelumnya. "Len... kau bilang, dari _dunia manusia_?!"

Len langsung menarik Neru pergi ke dalam—ke tempat yang tak dapat terdengar Rin. Rin sendiri hanya tetap diam, menunggu dirinya diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Len dan Neru pergi ke ruang tamu untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kaa-san jangan mengatakannya keras-keras!" jerit Len khawatir. Neru hanya mengangguk—walaupun raut wajahnya tampak binggung.

"Jadi... Len, kau bilang dunia manusia? Jadi gadis itu manusia? Kau apakan dia supaya dia dapat melewati portal ke dunia supernatural?" Kembali, sebuah gagasan muncul dalam pikiran Neru. "Jangan-jangan... kau mengubahnya menjadi _shinigami_?!"

Len menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam. Wajahnya tampak merah karena malu dan jantungnya kini berdegup kencang—merasa bahwa Neru akan segera murka.

Namun reaksi Neru sama sekali tidak diduga olehnya.

"Hah... dan kalau boleh kutebak, kau meminta ijin padaku untuk memperbolehkan gadis itu tinggal disini sementara waktu?" Len membatu lalu mengangguk pelan.

Raut wajah Neru segera memancarkan rasa khawatir dan panik. Namun kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Hah... baiklah, Len. Kuijinkan gadis itu tinggal disini." Len menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tapi—"

Len meneguk ludahnya ketika mendengarnya. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya—bersiap mendengarkan.

"—kau tidak boleh tidur sekamar dengannya, Len." Len mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali—kebinggungan.

"Eh?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Namun ketika menyadari maksud ibunya, wajah Len sepenuhnya memerah.

"Te-Tentu saja tidak! A-Aku juga ti-tidak mau kok!" jawabnya tergagap—wajahnya sepenuhnya memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neru. Neru terkikik geli lalu mengelus kepala Len dengan sayang.

Wajah Len masih tampak kesal—dengan pandangan arah mata tak menentu dan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau kembali ke gadis itu. Ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu," ucap Neru. Len hanya mengangguk dengan wajah cemberutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Neru yang tersenyum miris di ruang tamu. Ia mendesah.

"Kalian lihat, Leon? Lily? Anakmu disini benar-benar membuat masalah—"

"—_seperti yang kalian berdua lakukan dulu."_

.

**Bwhehehehe... banyak amet misterinya yang belum dipecahkan ya ._.**

**Jangan cincang saya karena cerita ini sangat panjang atau karena Lui belum keluar... ;w; Ini masih ada beberapa chap lagi sebelum Lui keluar. Habis ini Rin ketemunya sama Piko dulu X3**

**RinRintonya diputuskan untuk tidak dilanjutkan, tapi mungkin akan ada di omake setelah cerita ini tamat ._.**

**Ini balasan reviewnya~**

_**-CelestyaRegalyana**_

_**Okee... ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Iya, Miku salah tapi gamau mengakui ._. Dasarnya memang mau dibuat begitu, kan namanya juga reverse harem X3**_

_**Tapi kayaknya RinRintonya buat omakenya saja :3**_

_**Arigatou Rei sudah me-review!**_

_**-Furika Himayuki**_

_**Mmm... ga ada jangka updatenya sih? Tapi kayaknya semiggu sekali sampai (mungkin #nak)**_

_**Arigatou ne! Arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Hachipine IA**_

_**HUWEEE— Ampun IA-sama (?!)**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut kok... arigatou ne IA-san sudah me-review :3**_

_**-Go Minami Hikari Bi**_

_**Wkwkwk, iya... ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Yumiharizuki**_

_**Ada sih, tapi masih rada lama. Soalnya Mikuo sendiri baru muncul di dua/tiga chap mendatang. Habis ini RinPiko dulu .-.a**_

_**Arigatou ne Yumehari-san sudah me-review!**_

**Arigatou gozaimasu buat semua yang sudah membaca, me-review, memfave, dan memfollow cerita ini! Maaf jika cerita ini aneh atau apapun TwT**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_!

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lokasi: Vivione, Mansion Akita.**

**Waktu: 13:01**

.

.

.

"Ah!" pekik Rin pelan saat melihat Len telah kembali dari percakapannya dengan Neru. Len yang melihat Rin pun menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan ragu sebelum berucap pelan.

"I-Ikuti aku."

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran. Namun kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti Len yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Menaikki tangga dan melewati berbagai koridor sepi dengan pintu-pintu tertutup—yang entah bagaimana mengingatkan Rin akan rumah hantu—membuat Rin bergidik ngeri. Len—yang telah terbiasa—hanya menganggap hal tersebut sebagai angin berlalu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Len pun meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

_Cklek!_

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan kecil yang tertata rapi. Dengan sebuah ranjang beralas putih, lemari pakaian, dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Len pun mendorong Rin masuk ke dalam—membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

Namun melihat Len yang tak masuk ke dalam kamar dan justru akan kembali menutup pintu membuatnya merasa heran.

"_E-Ettou_... Akita-kun!" Len pun menoleh ke arah Rin dengan raut wajah heran. Rin pun meneguk ludahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"U-Um... aku... sedang apa disini?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis tersebut.

"Tentu saja kau akan tidur disini."

Rin terdiam dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Hingga ketika otaknya mencerna seluruh arti ucapan Len—

"T-TIDUR DI-DISINI?! J-JADI AKU AKAN TINGGAL DISINI?!"

—ia menjerit.

"Tentu. Memangnya kau mau kembali ke rumahmu?" tanya Len balik acuh tak acuh. Rin meneguk ludahnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau akan tidur disini," ucap Len sambil menggidikan kedua bahunya. "Ah, dan kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa mencariku di lantai satu. Kamarku yang tepat di sebelah ruang tamu."

Rin mengangguk pelan. "T-Terima kasih..."

Len mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu menutup pintu kamar dan segera kembali ke lantai satu dengan detak jantung tak menentu.

**-****Shinigami Troubles****-**

***Ch 6: Discovery***

***Request Go Minami Hikari Bi***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, Sci-fi, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Crime**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, Reverse Harem, alur lambat/cepat, slight RinLui, RinKuo dan RinPiko, vampire!Lui, shinigami!Piko, ide sebagian dari Go Minami Hikari Bi**

**Summary:**** Kehidupan Len berubah drastis saat dirinya diberikan sebuah misi untuk mengambil jiwa seorang gadis bernama Kamine Rin. Namun yang ia lakukan justru mengubah sang gadis menjadi shinigami!**

**Lokasi: Vivione, Mansion Akita.**

**Waktu: 13:32**

.

.

.

"Kaa-san..."

"Hm?" Neru menoleh ke arah Len yang memandang Neru curiga. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kau dapat tahu kalau aku ingin meminta ijin untuk membiarkannya tidur disini?" tanyanya. Neru hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus kepala anak yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Bukankah itu aneh jika seorang ibu tak tahu apa yang diinginkan anaknya?" tanya Neru.

"Kan tidak semua orang dapat menebak langsung seperti itu." Neru terdiam—namun tetap tersenyum.

"Yah... dulu pernah terdapat kejadian yang mirip seperti ini, karena itulah aku dapat menduganya," ucap Neru. Len menatap Neru—heran.

"He? Kejadian serupa?" tanyanya. Neru mengangguk.

"Kejadian macam apa?" tanyanya. Neru terdiam—tampak sukar menjawab.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"K-Kaa-san...?" tanya Len.

"Eh?" tanya Neru. "Ada apa, Len?"

Len menautkan kedua alisnya—kebinggungan. "Kaa-san aneh. Apa Kaa-san baik-baik saja?"

Neru tersenyum—berusaha meyakinkan Len—lalu mengangguk pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Len."

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan ibunya yang terdengar begitu serius. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang kejadian itu?"

Len terdiam lalu mengangguk mantap. Apakah itu aneh jika ia ingin mengetahui kejadian serupa yang dialaminya?

"Mungkin sudah saatnya ia tahu," batin Neru sambil meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Sebelum kita sampai disana Len," Neru memulai. "Apa kau tahu kau tahu species apa kedua orangtuamu itu?"

Len terlihat kebinggungan dengan pertanyaan Neru. "Tentu saja. Mereka _shinigami_, bukan?"

Neru menggelengkan kepalanya—membuat Len bertanya-tanya.

"Mereka bukan _shinigami_? Lalu apa? Kan tidak mungkin mereka _vampire_." Neru menghela nafas mendengar komentar Len lalu menatap Len serius.

"Ayahmu—Kagamine Leon—adalah seorang _shinigami_."

"Kalau begitu kan—" Neru dengan cepat memotong ucapan Len yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Tapi ibumu—Kagamine Lily—adalah seorang _vampire_." Len membelalakan kedua matanya dan menatap Neru tidak percaya. Namun tampang Neru yang meyakinkan membuat Len merasa ragu bahwa Neru sedang bercanda.

"_V-Vampire_? Tapi kan pernikahan antara _vampire_ dan _shinigami_ dilarang! Lagipula, _vampire_ dan _shinigami_ kan bermusuhan!" Len berusaha membantah. Neru mengangguk—menyetujui ucapan Len.

"Dan karena itulah rumah kalian dibakar oleh pihak yang tidak setuju, bukan begitu?" tanya Neru. Len mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

Tiba-tiba saja, semua kejadian saat ia berumur tujuh tahun terngiang kembali.

Saat dimana kebakaran itu terjadi...

Saat dimana ia dibawa pergi oleh seorang ilmuwan...

Saat dimana ia diselamatkan oleh ayahnya sekarang, Nero...

Mau tidak mau, Len mengangguk—menyetujuinya dengan wajah masam. Neru mendesah. Ia sudah tahu pasti Len takkan menyukai berbicara tentang hal ini, namun bagaimanapun juga Len harus mengetahuinya.

Hingga sebuah gagasan aneh muncul dalam pikiran Len. Jika ayahnya merupakan seorang _shinigami_, sedangkan ibunya merupakan seorang _vampire_, dirinya itu—

—apa?

"T-Tapi jika kedua orangtuaku yang sesungguhnya merupakan _shinigami_ dan _vampire_, aku ini... apa?" tanya Len dengan tampang panik. Neru meneguk ludahnya.

"K-Kau itu _half_," tuturnya pelan. Len menatap Neru dengan wajah pucat pasi.

_Half_?! Dirinya itu seorang _half_?! Jangan bercanda!

"_Half_?! T-Tapi... itu kan—!" Neru hanya mendengus mendengar Len yang begitu panik.

"Coba pikirkan, Len. Mengapa saat itu kau ditangkap oleh ilmuwan dan tidak dibunuh langsung, padahal mereka bisa," ujar Neru.

Len menatap Neru sebelum mengangguk—melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Ia mencoba berbagai gagasan yang memungkinkan mengapa para ilmuwan tidak membiarkan dirinya terbunuh saat itu dan justru membawanya.

Tiba-tiba, kedua matanya terbelalak begitu merasa menemukan suatu gagasan yang cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"J-Jangan-jangan—!" Neru tersenyum sedih melihat Len yang sepertinya paham.

"Kau mengerti kan, sekarang?" tanya Neru. Len menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan sambil berdecak.

Para ilmuwan memutuskan untuk meneliti jiwanya, mengetahui _vampire_ dan _shinigami_ memiliki bentuk jiwa yang berbeda—apalagi perpaduannya.

Sehingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk meneliti Len—yang merupakan seorang _half_—mengetahui betapa kecilnya populasi _half_ di dunia supernatural.

"Hah..." Len menghela naas. Tak mengherankan kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk menganti marganya jika seperti itulah masalahnya.

"Oh. Dan Kaa-san takkan mengatakan apapun pada Tou-san, kan? Mengenai K-Kamine-san?" tanya Len penuh harap. Neru mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa-san takkan mengatakan apapun tentang gadis itu kepada Tou-san," ucapnya. "Kau tenang saja, Len."

Len tersenyum sedih. Ia merasa tidak ingin membohongi Nero. Namun disisi lain, ia juga tak dapat mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, Nero kan—

—_bekerja di gedung pemerintahan._

.

.

.

Rin tersenyum kecil melihat dua buah bola berbentuk ornamen natal yang sempat ia bawa ke dunia yang tak diketahuinya ini.

Oh, Rin menyembunyikannya dalam saku baju. Syukurlah bola-bola tersebut berukuran kecil hingga cukup untuk dimasukkan dalam kantong.

Dapat kalian tebak apa kedua bola tersebut?

Yap.

Bom. Lebih tepatnya bom asap yang ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga bila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

_Drap drap drap_

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari luar. Rin yang terkejut pun dengan cepat memasukan dua bola itu kembali ke dalam sakunya—dan menunggu orang tersebut.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, membuatnya yakin bahwa seseorang itu akan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

_Cklek!_

"Ah. Halo! Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang!"

Rin hanya bisa menatap wanita berambut pirang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan pandangan binggung.

"Makan siang?" gumamnya lalu menatap jam yang tertampang di dinding.

13: 50

"Eh? Sesiang ini?!" batin Rin—namun tak mengatakan apapun. Wanita itu—Neru—tampak terkkik kecil melihat raut wajah Rin yang tampak begitu terkejut. Rin yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Neru kebinggungan.

"Ah! Namaku Akita Neru," ucap Neru sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ibu dari Akita Len."

Rin menatap Neru dengan pandangan kaget—namun sebenarnya ia sudah dapat menduganya, melihat Len dan Neru yang memiliki sedikit kemiripan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Neru kepada Rin. Rin pun terlonjak ketika menyadari ia belum mengucapkan apapun mengenai dirinya. Dengan cepat, ia memosisikan dirinya untuk berdiri—sebelumnya ia duduk di sisi ranjang—dan membungkuk.

"N-Namaku Kamine Rin! M-Maaf merepotkan!" pekik Rin. Neru hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Tak apa, lagipula ini pertama kalinya Len membawa teman perempuannya ke rumah," ucap Neru. Rin mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali—kebinggungan.

"Eh?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jadi Rin-chan, ayo kita pergi makan siang di lantai bawah bersama Len." Neru pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Rin dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan anggun—disusul oleh Rin di belakangnya.

Sekitar lima menit waktu yang mereka perlukan untuk sampai ke lantai bawah—ruang makan. Yah, mengetahui banyaknya koridor yang harus mereka lewati sebelum sampai disana.

Rin hanya terdiam di belakang Neru dengan wajah heran. Ini... _mansion_, bukan?

Imej mansion yang ia ketahui adalah _mansion_ berisikan banyak _maid_ dan _butler_. Namun ini... ini hanya perasaannya atau memang tak ada seorang _maid_ dan _butler_ pun yang tinggal disini?

"E-Em... A-Akita-san..." Rin pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Hm?" jawab Neru tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan terus berjalan. "Dan panggil saja Neru."

"E-Em... jadi Neru-san..." Rin pun memulai ucapannya. "Berapa orang tinggal dalam rumah ini?"

"Hm? Oh. Tiga orang, termasuk Len dan aku. Namun jika ditambah kau, ada empat," ucap Neru dengan pandangan terus ke depan. Rin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"O-Oh..."

.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu..._"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu secara serempak, ketiganya pun mulai melahap makanan mereka dalam keheningan.

Rin yang duduk di sebelah Len hanya memakan secara otomatis, sedangkan pikirannya melantur ke tempat lain. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan serumit ini.

Neru yang berada di hadapan Rin dan Len hanya dapat menatap keduanya dengan pandangan simpati. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga merasa lega bahwa hidupnya jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan Rin dan Len.

Rin menyendok nasi beserta lauknya lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Ia melakukan hal tersebut secara berulang-ulang. Hingga tiba-tiba saja—

_Cklek!_

—terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka disusul suara pelan seorang anak lelaki yang menggema dalam _mansion_ besar Akita.

"_Permisi..."_

Len yang sedang makan langsung tersedak mendengarnya dan dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya. Segera, ia berlari ke pintu depan—meninggalkan Rin dan Neru yang berpandang-pandangan dengan heran.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, kedua iris birunya menangkap figur seorang lelaki berambut putih yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan santainya. Membuat Len menatapnya horror dan berteriak.

"PIKO?!"

Benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat untuk datang berkunjung.

.

**Haalooo~ Lui masih rada lama keluarnya, padahal saya pengen cepat buat kemunculannya TwT)/ Ini balasan reviewnya~**

_**-Hachipine IA**_

_**Eh? Masa? Oh... Ini sudah lanjut kok~ X3 Arigatou IA-san sudah me-review!**_

_**-CelestyaRegalyana**_

_**Eh? Apa? Ya, ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Go Minami Hikari Bi**_

_**Kan anggota rumahnya cuman tiga. Itu aja Nero jarang pulang... Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Furika Himayuki**_

_**Ok, ini sudah lanjut kok. Masa ga bisa? Iya, ini RinxLen akhirnya X3 ... Arigatou ne sudah me-review! GBU!**_

_**-4Mekaliya-chan**_

_**Ngak. Cara ketemu Piko kan sudah ada di sini *liat scene terakhir* kalau ke sekolah nanti apa kata Luna-sensei? Jadi ga bakalan ke sekolah ._.**_

_**Iya, ini sudah lanjut... arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Kagawita Hitachi**_

_**Kan memang musuh bebuyutan. Tapi kayaknya sudah cukup jelas jawabannya di chap satu ya? *nunjuk-nunjuk* #nak ... Karena Mikuo itu kakak Miku yang dukung Rin karena tahu Miku salah ._.**_

_**Itu sudah pasti berubah, kalau ngak dia ga bakalan bisa melewati portal ke dunia supernatural (hanya vampire plus shinigami yang bisa) X3**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih banyak sudah me-review! Kalau begitu kupanggil Hitachi aja X3**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Omake-nya kalau sudah tamat ._. Sudah kelihatan kayaknya disini... bwehehe, RinLennya memang harus bertahap. Dan itu kan juga pair favorit sepanjang masa #eaaa ... Arigatou Rei sudah me-review :3**_

_**-Yumiharizuki**_

_**(Vocaloid: Iya, ini author *nunjuk saya yang ga bersalah (?)* sukanya plot twist melulu #disetrika) Arigatou Yumihari-san sudah me-review!**_

**Arigatou gozaimasu untuk semua yang sudah fave, follow, dan me-review! Maaf jika banyak salah dan sebagainya...**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lokasi: Vivione, Mansion Akita**

**Waktu: 14:05**

.

.

.

Neru menajamkan pendengarannya begitu mendengar nama Piko disebut. Kemudian ia menatap Rin yang terlihat kebinggungan dengan situasi dalam ruangan.

Wanita berambut _golden blonde_ itupun mendesah lalu berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju tempat Rin. Rin yang melihatnya menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Neru-san?" tanya Rin. Neru menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sementara arah matanya tidak menentu—antara Rin dengan Len yang berada di pintu depan.

"Disini kau tidak aman, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu," ucap Neru. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak aman? Apakah wanita ini mengetahui bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang teroris hingga ia mengatakan 'tidak aman'?

"Tidak aman?" tanya Rin—menuntut penjelasan. Neru hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris. Segera, ia menarik lengan kecil gadis berambut pirang tersebut—membuatnya berdiri secara paksa—lalu menariknya pergi.

Rin tak mencoba untuk melawan walaupun hatinya kini merasa cukup kebinggungan akan ucapan sang wanita. Neru sendiri langsung berjalan cepat—pergi meninggalkan ruang makan—menuju kamar Rin.

**-****Shinigami Troubles****-**

***Ch ****7****: ****Escape*******

***Request Go Minami Hikari Bi***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, Sci-fi, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Crime**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, Reverse Harem, alur lambat/cepat, slight RinLui, RinKuo dan RinPiko, vampire!Lui, shinigami!Piko, ide sebagian dari Go Minami Hikari Bi**

**Summary:****Kehidupan Len berubah drastis saat dirinya diberikan sebuah misi untuk mengambil jiwa seorang gadis bernama Kamine Rin. Namun yang ia lakukan justru mengubah sang gadis menjadi shinigami!**

"PIKO?!"

Piko mendelik mendengar Len yang terlihat begitu terkejut akan kedatangannya. Apakah kedatangannya kemari hanya membawa musibah? Toh ia hanya ingin meyerahkan sebuah buku yang baru saja ia temukan di perpustakaan kota.

"Ada apa, Len? Kau terlihat tidak suka akan kedatanganku," ucap Piko sambil menautkan kedua alisnya melihat tingkah pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut. Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari Piko begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berteriak.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Len pendek. Piko tampak heran, namun memutuskan untuk segera mengatakan tujuan kedatangannya.

"Len, aku menemukan buku ini tadi. Entahlah berguna atau tidak, tapi coba saja. Lagipula buku ini kelihatannya sudah agak lama," ucap Piko. Len hanya mengangguk sambil menerima buku yang diberikan Piko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Neru-san? Biasanya ia akan langsung menyambut jika aku datang," tanyanya. Len mematung.

"K-Kurasa Kaa-san sedang sibuk… ya, sibuk! Ahaha…"

"Len, kau aneh." Piko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Len hanya tertawa ragu.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku hanya bersikap biasa," ucapnya. Piko memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tak ada ujungnya jika berbicara seperti ini denganmu," ucapnya. Dalam hati Len segera menghela nafas lega.

"Kau sedang apa tadi? Tumben cepat. Biasanya kalau berada di kamar perlu sepuluh menit baru datang menyambut," ucap Piko.

"Aku baru saja dari ruang makan. Itu kan dekat sini," jawab Len pelan. "Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk saja dulu ke kamarku."

Piko mengangguk pelan. Ia pun melepaskan sepatunya dan mengikuti Len masuk ke dalam kediaman Akita.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, Len." Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar panggilan Piko.

Kini Piko dan Len tengah berada di kamar Len. Piko sendiri akan pulang jam enam sore (yang berarti beberapa jam kemudian) sehingga ia kini sedang sibuk melihat buku-buku milik Len. Sedangkan Len kini berusaha mencari info penting dari buku yang dibawa Piko.

Piko memang hanya membawa sebuah buku, namun buku tersebut tidaklah tipis seperti buku tulis. Buku tersebut seperti novel, memiliki beratus-ratus halaman juga tak memiliki banyak gambar.

Bosan? Tentu saja Len sangat bosan. Menurutnya, buku ini jauh lebih cocok untuk Piko yang merupakan seorang kutu buku. Namun karena ialah yang memerlukan, mau tak mau dirinya harus melakukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Len. Piko menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Dimana gudang lantai atas? Dulu terakhir saat aku pergi kesana untuk mengambil referensi, aku menemukan buku sihir. Entah masih ada atau tidak, toh aku terakhir kesana juga saat berumur sepuluh tahun."

Len memasang pose. "Seingatku di lantai teratas dan paling ujung kanan. Entahlah, aku juga tak pernah memasuki ruangan itu lagi semenjak kamarku pindah ke area bawah."

Piko mengangguk pelan. "Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi kesana dulu ya."

"Eh? Apa kau tak apa sendirian kesana?" tanya Len heran. Piko kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tak apa. Kau baca saja buku itu disini, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik disana," tutur Piko sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu memutar ganggang pintu—melangkah pergi keluar ruangan menuju gudang atas.

Len hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan buku di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Rin merasa begitu tidak betah dalam ruangan. Meskipun Neru menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tak menimbulkan suara mencurigakan, dirinya tak dapat mematuhinya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah tipe gadis yang tak dapat diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi yang Rin lakukan sekarang adalah berjalan keliling ruangannya dan terus berputar-putar dalam lingkaran.

Terbukti hal tersebut membuang-buang energi, namun seluruh aktifitas itu juga mengisi kebosanannya dalam ruangan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas ketika merasa bahwa tenaganya hampir habis. Karenanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir kasur tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang pasti.

Merasa tak memiliki aktifitas yang tetap, gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu merogoh kantong pakaiannya. Seketika itu juga, kedua manik matanya melebar.

"Bolanya! Bolanya tak ada disini!" serunya cemas sambil merogoh dan mencari di sekeliling ruangan. Seperti yang kalian lihat, gadis itu kelihangan salah satu dari 'bola' berbahaya miliknya.

Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya—frustasi akan usaha yang tak membuahkan hasil. Rin pun berusaha berpikir.

Dimana ia kehilangan salah satu bola tersebut?

Seingatnya bola-bola tersebut masih berada di tempatnya saat ia berada di ruang makan. Selain itu— Ah! Ruang makan! Jangan-jangan bola tersebut…

"Jangan-jangan… tertinggal di ruang makan tadi!"

Karena merasa bahwa itulah gagasan terbaik, gadis itu segera berlari keluar—membuka pintu—dan sebelum ia sempat menelusuri jalan kembali ke ruang makan, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh wajah asing yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya.

_Deg!_

Detak jantung Rin berdegup kencang.

Ia belum pernah melihat lelaki berambut putih ini sebelumnya.

Siapa dia? Dan apa yang ia inginkan? Uuh… belum lagi, ia tak dapat menggunakan bom asap seenaknya disini!

Rin berkutat dengan pikirannya sementara Piko hanya mematung di hadapannya. Ia baru akan melewati ruangan tersebut untuk pergi ke gudang lantai atas, namun mengapa ia justru dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal?

Lelaki berambut putih itu sedang berusaha menerka siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, toh ia merasa familiar dengan wajahnya.

Teman masa kecil Len? Tapi jika benar, Len pasti telah mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Atau mungkin pacarnya? Bah. Itu benar-benar diluar kemungkinan. Teman dari kelas lain? Sepertinya bukan. Toh Piko yakin ia tak pernah melihat wajah gadis ini di sekolah sebelumnya.

Rin tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, Neru berkata bahwa hanya terdapat empat penghuni rumah—Nero, Neru, Len, beserta dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana jika lelaki ini orang jahat? Pencuri yang masuk dalam rumah melewati jendela terbuka? Hii… Rin tak mau membayangkannya lagi (walaupun naas, toh jika dipikir-pikir, dirinya juga sesuku dengan mereka: teroris).

Karenanya, Rin lebih memilih jalan tercepat—lari.

Gadis itu melarikan diri saat Piko terdiam—tak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena info mendadak yang ia terima. Ya, Piko telah mengetahui siapa sosok gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Yang membuatnya binggung adalah, bagaimana gadis tersebut _bisa_ berada disini? Bukankah ia seharusnya berada di dunia manusia?

Lelaki berambut putih itu terlonjak begitu mendengar suara derap langkah yang terus memudar. Dan ketika ia sadar bahwa sang gadis sedang berlari meninggalkannya, ia pun berteriak dan segera mengejarnya.

"TUNGGU!"

Rin tak menggubris panggilan Piko dan terus berlari—menghidarinya. Dirinya terus berlari masuk ke dalam koridor-koridor _mansion_ Akita tanpa henti—takut jika ia akan tertangkap jika memperlambat atau menghentikan langkahnya.

Piko disisi lain tampak tidak dapat mengejar Rin yang terus berlari—mungkin karena gadis itu telah terbiasa berlari menghindari para polisi, membuatnya begitu lincah. Namun Piko bukanlah tipe yang seperti Len, yang aktif dalam hal diluar pelajaran.

Piko jauh lebih menyukai lisan atau hafalan daripada presentasi, olahraga, dan sebagainya. Intinya, Piko tak menyukai hal-hal berbau praktek.

Nafasnya terengah-engah dan detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Rin yang melihatnya menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mempercepat langkahnya hingga ke ujung koridor.

Bagaimanapun juga, jalan kali ini jalan satu arah—menyebabkan dirinya tak mungkin kembali atau dirinya harus berhadapan dengan Piko.

Rin meneguk ludahnya melihat jalan buntu di hadapannya. Ia memandang kesana-kemari, hingga pandangannya terarahkan pada sebuah ruangan di sisi kanan koridor. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Rin membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Beruntung ruangan tersebut tidak dikunci—menyebabkan Rin dapat bersembunyi disana. Kedua kaki Rin lemas seketika ketika dirinya berada dalam ruangan. Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut segera terduduk di lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah.

_Drap drap drap!_

Bulu kuduk gadis itu meremang begitu menyadari suara langkah kaki yang terus mendekat. Gadis itu pun memosisikan dirinya untuk berdiri dan mencari tempat persembunyian.

Arah matanya tak menentu dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Gadis itu melihat gorden dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di baliknya. Tapi—

_Cklek!_

—waktu tak mengijikannya untuk melakukan aksi tersebut. Rin dengan cepat berlari ke jendela dan berdiri disana—karena tempat itulah yang terjauh dari Piko.

Piko kini tengah memasuki ruangan dengan tubuh berkeringat dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Rin menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan takut.

Piko justru bertambah binggung. Ia tak ingin gadis itu mengiranya sebagai penjahat (tentunya tak mau disetarakan dengan Rin yang merupakan seorang teroris ternama).

"T-Tunggu! A-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu atau apa… A-Aku hanya—"

Piko mencoba menjelaskan keadaan antara dirinya dan Rin sekarang, namun apa daya Rin tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya dan mengambil jalan pintas. Bermodal kenekatan yang luar biasa, gadis itu dengan cepat membuka jendela di belakangnya dan memosisikan dirinya untuk melompat keluar.

Piko terbelalak melihat Rin yang seperti ingin bunuh diri hanya karena takut akan dirinya. Jika takut, bukankah seharusnya ia yang takut pada Rin?! Bagaimanapun juga, Rin kan merupakan seorang teroris!

Rin pun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melompat. Kaki gadis itu gemetar. Piko sendiri tak jauh lebih takut akan gadis itu.

Piko takut?

Tentu saja.

Bagaimanapun juga, jika gadis ini meninggal nantinya, siapa yang akan disalahkan? Pastinya orang yang membuatnya melompat, bukan? Dan orang tersebut tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghitung dalam benaknya.

"Satu! Dua! T-Tiga!" Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya. Sudah banyak berita yang ia tonton mengenai jatuh dari ketinggian menyebabkan kematian.

Karenanya, kali ini Rin hanya dapat mengandalkan keberuntungan. Gadis itu pun akhirnya—

—melompat.

Rin menutup kedua matanya erat-erat sembari menunggu sakit yang akan ia terima saat pendaratan. Ia ingin berteriak, namun suara tak kunjung keluar dari pita suaranya.

_Kresek! Kresek!_

Gadis itu meringis pelan akibat kulitnya yang tersayat batang-batang pohon.

Tapi terima kasih untuk bantuan Tuhan yang menyediakan pohon beserta dedaunan yang rimbun—memperlambat proses jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari tiga meter. Namun tetap saja—

_Brukkkkkk!_

"_ITAII__IIII_!"

_—__pendaratan takkan terjadi semulus yang ia harap, bukan?_

.

**Halooo~ Ini termasuk lama ngak update ya :'v Saya agak binggung mau buat gimana scene-nya RinPiko biar ngak kaku. Tapi kayaknya masih kaku ya? #huweee**

**Lui muncul beberapa chap lagi *ngak sabar pengen buat***

**Soalnya sifat Lui menurut saya tuh kawaii banget, jadi ga sabar pengen buat… Bwehehe, ada yang mau tebak sifatnya kayak apa? Tapi Hikari-nee pasti sudah tahu dari awal X3**

**Ini balasan semua yang me-review! (yang punya akun di PM ya)**

**_-Kagiwita Hitachi_**

**_Yo Hitachi! Gapapa kok, saya ladeni, mau review seberapa panjang pun gapapa kok X3 Kalau masalah mereka bermusuhan saya gatau kapan njelasinnya (?) tapi suatu saat nanti pasti ada kok :D_**

**_Toh skrg lagi fokus ke alur plus kemunculan Lui yang (bagi saya) menyebalkan karena masih lama huweeeeee_****_—_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ne Hitachi sudah me-review :3_**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah me-review, fave, follow, dan membaca cerita saya ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dan maaf jika banyak salahnya… Huwee…**

**Sekian, ****_jaa ne_****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
